Siete días
by edrielle
Summary: Es duro saber que te han engañado con otra chica, pero más duro es ser la chica con la que engañan sin siquiera saberlo, que esté la novia oficial, y luego tú. Hermione quiere hacerle pagar a ese chico lo que le ha hecho, y que mejor maestro para llevar a cabo una venganza que un Draco Malfoy, contra todo pronóstico, dispuesto a ayudarla. Eso sí, a cambio de algo.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic está dedicado a muchas personas, a todas aquellas que por desgracia han tenido que sentirse de esta forma, chicas a las que han engañado, que han confiado y les han mentido sin escrúpulos (y tristemente me incluyo).**

 **La verdad espero que este fic sea como una medicina para quien la necesite, otra forma de ver las cosas, de aprender de los errores y hacernos más fuertes, y de aprender en quien confiar realmente. Quiero ayudaros a imaginar a un Draco Malfoy de brillante armadura dispuesto a darle en las narices "al idiota" jaja.**

 **Para mi escribirlo ha sido como una terapia, aunque hace tiempo que todo esto ya pasó, siempre queda la espinita, que ya conseguí sacar. Espero sinceramente que os guste.**

 **Obviamente los personajes no son míos, son de JK Rowling, yo los tomo prestados XD**

 **Sinopsis:** _Es duro saber que te han engañado con otra chica, pero más duro es ser la chica con la que engañan sin siquiera saberlo, que esté la novia oficial, y luego tú. Hermione quiere hacerle pagar a ese chico lo que le ha hecho, y que mejor maestro para llevar a cabo una venganza que un Draco Malfoy, contra todo pronóstico, dispuesto a ayudarla. Eso sí, a cambio de algo._

* * *

 **24 de diciembre.**

No iba a llorar. Al menos no todavía.

Hacia dos días que lo único que podía sentir era rabia y una tremenda ira que supuraba desde su corazón hasta cada uno de los poros de su piel.

" _-lo siento mamá, papá, pero debo regresar a hogwarts. – dijo fingiendo calma._

 _-pero… si aún quedan tres días más para navidad, y otros tantos para año nuevo, acabas de llegar – dijo su padre sin comprender._

 _-lo se, y lo siento pero… voy muy atrasada en los trabajos de vacaciones porque no tengo el suficiente material aquí – inventó – siempre me habéis dicho que lo principal son mis estudios… - empezaba a flaquear, no sabía si le estaban creyendo, pero necesitaba irse de allí, no podría soportar volver a verle._

 _-bueno, si es eso iremos al callejón del dragón ese y podrás comprar lo que necesites, o podrías… - intentó su padre, pero Jean Granger interrumpió a su marido._

 _-déjalo, cariño. Hermione tiene razón, y ella sabe perfectamente lo que se hace. No nos dejaría en navidad si realmente no fuera importante para ella – y sonrió a su hija con cariño y… comprensión._

 _Hermione supo en ese momento que su madre había leído su mirada, la única incapaz de mentir, y que había visto a través de sus ojos el corazón de su hija hecho trizas. Su necesidad de alejarse._

 _Esa noche hizo la maleta y cuando bajó a cenar sus padres hicieron una simulación de la cena de navidad donde le entregaron sus regalos. Sonrió durante unas horas, comprendiendo que lo único que necesitaba, ya lo tenía._

 _Lo que no quitó que la rabia apareciera al día siguiente cuando cogió el expreso de regreso a Hogwarts."_

Llegó a la orilla del lago y, bien abrigada con su capa de invierno, se sentó en una roca baja para a continuación hacer una hoguera de llamaradas azules frente a ella.

Se calentó un poco las manos, desprovistas de guantes, antes de abrir la cajita que llevaba consigo. Sacó el primer objeto que guardaba cuidadosamente en el interior, y relajó el ceño, que comenzaba a dolerle de tanto fruncirlo con fuerza.

Era un osito pequeño de peluche enganchado en un llavero y lo recordó como el primer objeto que él le regaló. Fue el verano en que regresó a casa después de quinto curso.

 _ **#recuerdo uno#**_

 _Era un caluroso día de agosto el que Hermione salió a regar las plantas y a refrescarse un poco. Le gustaba hacer esa tarea, pues el agua que rebotaba siempre lograba apaciguar un poco su calor. Fue cuando se acercó a las flores cercanas a la valla que lo descubrió observándola desde el otro lado de la verja._

 _Sabía quién era. Habían ido al mismo colegio desde que tenía memoria. Incluso juraría que una vez, en los primeros años, coincidieron en la misma clase. Además de que vivía en la calle de enfrente, una casa a la derecha de la suya. Se llamaba Lucke Raimon y sus madres solían hablar, por lo que estaba casi segura de que de bebés jugaron juntos. Aun así, nunca había tenido realmente ningún trato con él._

 _-hace mucho que ya no vienes a la escuela – dijo sin más, sin dejar de observarla._

 _Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida, y después volvió a cerrarla varias veces hasta que consiguió contestar poniéndose como un tomate por su estupidez._

 _-estuve estudiando en un internado – dijo – estoy… estudiando. Todavía – se corrigió declarándose mentalmente la idiota del año por ponerse tan nerviosa sin motivo._

 _Pero es que nunca, desde que se fue, ninguno de sus compañeros, ni siquiera las que pensaba sus amigas, le preguntaron donde había estado, porque había dejado de ir al colegio, ni habían vuelto a hablarle. Solía pasar los veranos solo con su familia y con sus amigos de hogwarts precisamente porque no volvió a tener amigos muggles._

 _-vaya… -continuó Lucke poniendo mala cara – eso debe de ser horrible._

 _-no lo es – dijo, quizá de forma demasiado cortante._

 _-lo siento, es que de pequeño mis padres siempre me amenazaban con llevarme a un internado cuando me portaba mal. ¿Por qué vas a un internado? ¿Eres una chica problemática? – y sonrió incrédulo._

 _Se le veía tan indiferente, con las manos despreocupadamente en sus shorts._

 _-por supuesto que no lo soy. Voy a ese internado porque es uno de los mejores de Escocia y porque ansío un brillante futuro. Eso conlleva una educación las veinticuatro horas del día. – había sido demasiado… ¿repipi?_

 _-ah, ¿entonces no dormís en ese internado? Debe de ser muy duro ese futuro tuyo…_

 _Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Cuantas palabras habían cruzado en toda su vida? ¿Cinco? Porque los gugu gaga de cuando eran bebes no contaban. Y ahora aparecía de repente para burlarse de ella. Pues no se lo iba a consentir._

 _Iba a ponerse a soltar trolls por la boca cuando él extendió la mano, entregándole un pequeño llavero con un osito de peluche. Hermione lo miró a los ojos, sin mover un musculo para alcanzarlo._

 _-vamos, cógelo. Debes de sentirte muy sola tan lejos de casa. Teddy puede hacerte compañía._

 _La castaña relajó su expresión y alcanzó el osito, mirándolo con ternura. No se sentía para nada sola en hogwarts, pero era un detalle muy bonito. Cuando volvió la vista al frente, el moreno ya había cruzado la calle y se metía en la parcela de su casa. Le mandó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar a su hogar._

 _Hermione se quedó con una mano levantada en forma de despedida y con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro._

 _ **#fin recuerdo uno#**_

-imbécil… ¿es que tan aburrida es tu vida? – murmuró con rabia y frustración – pero la más idiota fui yo. Cuantas noches habré dormido con este pequeño monigote echándote de menos…

Sin dudarlo más, acercó el osito a las llamas azuladas, observando con deleite como éstas devoraban la suave piel del muñeco. Conforme el oso desaparecía, ella se iba sintiendo algo mejor, más ligera. Sonrió cruelmente cuando no quedó más que la anilla metálica.

Sin perder más tiempo, sacó de la cajita un doblado trozo de papel coloreado. Era el papelito que cubre el cono de un helado. Recordó nítidamente ese momento aun muy a su pesar. Fue el mismo verano en que le entregó el osito.

 _ **#recuerdo dos#**_

 _El señor y la señora Granger habían salido esa noche a cenar con unos buenos amigos y Hermione se había quedado sola en casa. Se preparaba para ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama con un buen libro cuando llamaron a la puerta._

 _Cogió su varita. Siempre lo hacía, por precaución. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar a Lucke en su portal. Durante esos días había pensado demasiado en sus mechones morenos cayendo en su frente, sus ojos marrones de largas pestañas y esa postura suya tan despreocupada. Y es que desde aquella primera charla, habían hablado varias veces más. A la castaña le hacía mucha gracia que esas charlas siempre coincidían con los momentos en que sus padres no estaban_ (en esos momentos le pareció gracioso, ahora comprendía que detrás se escondía su actitud fría y calculadora).

 _-está haciendo demasiada calor esta noche ¿no crees? – le preguntó como saludo._

 _-¿has venido hasta aquí para hablar sobre el tiempo veraniego? – sonrió ella. Comenzaba a conocerle y le agradaba que la buscara._

 _-he venido porque quiero un helado, y no quiero tomarlo solo. Quiero tomarlo contigo._

 _La castaña sonrió extasiada. El chico con el que había estado soñando despierta las dos últimas semanas (bien, una vez dormida) le estaba invitando a tomar un helado cuando realmente debería irse a la cama. Pero era verano, y la noche con su muy ligera brisa la invitaba a salir con él._

 _-tengo que cambiarme primero – contestó mirando su ropa de ir por casa._

 _-estas preciosa. Pero está bien, si lo quieres, esperare – y se apoyó contra el marco dispuesto a cumplir su palabra._

 _Ella, que había bajado la mirada, cohibida por el piropo, subió corriendo a su habitación y bajó en apenas unos minutos._

 _Le compró un helado de chocolate y nata y se sentaron en el banco de un parque a comerlo._

 _Hablaron mucho, y de muchas cosas. Le pareció un chico muy inteligente, pues controlaba muchos temas. Lo que más le gustaba era el arte: le gustaba escribir poemas e incluso canciones. Tocaba la guitarra en un grupo que tenía con algunos amigos y además colaboraba con una ONG. "no podría vivir sin esos niños especiales" dijo._

 _Pero no fue por lo fascinante que le pareció ese chico el que se guardó el papel de su cucurucho de helado disimuladamente en el bolsillo, sino por lo que ocurrió después._

 _-vayamos a dar un paseo ¿quieres? – ella asintió y ambos se levantaron con tan mala pata que Lucke le dio un pequeño empujón levantándose y Hermione, que estaba a punto de llevarse el helado a la boca, acabó con la comisura de sus labios llena de chocolate – oh, lo siento, Hermione. – ella sonrió buscando un pañuelo para limpiarse, pero Lucke se adelantó y paso su dedo por los labios de ella para después llevarse el chocolate a la boca. – tu helado esta delicioso – dijo casi en un susurro, muy cerca de ella, a la cual comenzó a latirle fuerte el corazón – espera, tienes un poco más – y sin dejar de mirarle los labios, esta vez no se acercó con sus dedo, sino con su boca._

 _Besó dulcemente primero la comisura de sus labios saboreando el chocolate, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar atrapó sus labios tiernamente, besándola sin prisa. Hermione cerró los ojos disfrutando como nunca había hecho de un contacto físico, y notó como el helado caía al suelo desde su mano demasiado relajada, quedándose solo con el papel del cucurucho entre los dedos._

 _Lucke se separó un segundo tras notar como el helado caía al suelo y sonrió._

 _-tienes razón – dijo tirando el suyo junto al otro para, ya con las manos libres, cogerla de la cintura y acercarla a él para continuar besándola._

 _ **#fin recuerdo dos#**_

Acercó el papel a las llamas, que se consumió tan rápido que tuvo que apartar los dedos para no quemarse.

Quedaron un par de veces más antes de que ella tuviera que regresar a Hogwarts. Él le pidió que no comentara nada a sus padres de lo que pasaba entre ellos. Pues sus madres se conocían y le daban vergüenza esas cosas. Hermione le creyó y nunca contó nada a sus padres.

Durante el curso se escribieron mucho. Tenía como cuarenta cartas que fue sacando de la caja y echando al fuego, esperando a que una se convirtiera en cenizas para lanzar la siguiente sin ningún miramiento, mientras llena de rabia y frustración, no podía evitar que los recuerdos e incluso algunas frases de las cartas que releyó millones de veces acudieran a ella.

" _te echo de menos"_

" _me gustas tanto… nunca he conocido a nadie como tú"_

" _añoro tus besos"_

" _cuando regreses, no voy a dejarte más"_

Y el verano siguiente, él le pidió salir y ella aceptó sin pensarlo. Aunque él estaba bastante ocupado con su grupo de música, tenían ensayos. También con la ONG que le quitaba mucho tiempo, e incluso unas clases de informática a las que se había apuntado ese verano.

No se veían todo lo que ella hubiese querido, y siempre en lugares alejados, por lo que él decía que no quería que sus padres se enteraran.

Recordó ese anillo, que le produjo un instante de duda. Si no hubiese estado tan ciega…

"-¿por qué llevas un anillo en el que pone Lidya? – le preguntó cuando vio el sello de oro en su dedo anular.

-es… mi prima. Nos llevamos muy bien. Ella me regaló este anillo y yo le regalé una pulsera con mi nombre"

También en ese momento le acudió a la mente una frase que él dijo ese verano, y que aunque en ese momento pensó que se reía de ella, ahora sabía con certeza que hablaba completamente en serio.

" _el hombre es infiel por naturaleza. Está científicamente demostrado"_

Bien Einstein, también está científicamente demostrado que la magia no existe ¿quieres probar mi varita?

-¿Por qué las mejores frases siempre se me ocurren cuando estoy sola? – murmuró la castaña con solo un pequeño puñado de cartas ya en la mano.

No había apartado la mirada de ninguna de las cartas, viendo como se consumían una a una.

La siguiente no era una carta con sobre, si no un papel doblado. Lo recordó como el poema que él escribió dedicado a ella. ¿Sería verdad que ese fue exclusivo pensando en ella o lo habría utilizado también con…?

Interrumpió sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de algo. No recordaba la letra del poema. Ese poema que hace nada sabía recitar de memoria. Algo sobre cambiar el mar de lado y que eso no cambiaría su amor. ¡No lo recordaba!

Tiró el puñado de cartas que le quedaban directamente a la hoguera y sonrió. Era como si el fuego hubiera consumido los buenos momentos. Ahora solo podía recordar su crueldad, intentaba recordar besos, abrazos… ¡no podía! Era como estar bloqueada, en blanco.

En cambio podía recordar perfectamente otros momentos.

" _Hermione, necesito que me des algo de tiempo, no estoy pasando por un buen momento, y necesito aclarar algunos asuntos"_

Esa frase tan cobarde, se la escribió ese año, poco antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Ella como una tonta le dijo que por supuesto que le concedía ese tiempo, y que ella podía ayudarle en sus preocupaciones. Le esperaría todo el tiempo que necesitara.

Cuando regresó a casa, hace apenas cuatro días, el primero no pudo verle, y el segundo él la citó en la parte trasera de su casa, cuando sus padres no estaban.

" _-Hermione, ante todo quiero ser sincero contigo, no quiero que me sigas esperando. Todo se está complicando demasiado y te mereces conocer a otros chicos._

 _-Lucke, no me importa esperar el tiempo que necesites. – le aclaró ella._

 _-pero no quiero que lo hagas, pueden pasar años…_

 _-no me importa – dijo ella convencida._

 _-bien, basta. No quería llegar a esto, pero no puedo permitir que vivas esperándome cuando no voy a volver contigo porque… yo ya tengo novia. Todo este tiempo la he tenido._

 _-¿Cómo? – preguntó la castaña incrédula._

 _-solo has sido una aventura. En ti encontré cosas que ella no me daba, pero siempre ha sido ella… - bajó la mirada – lo siento._

 _-vete de aquí._

 _-no quería hacerte daño, pero el tiempo que he estado contigo ha sido maravilloso, yo…_

 _Hermione, incapaz de seguir escuchando sus mentiras, se dio la vuelta, cruzando la calle rumbo a su casa._

 _No podía creerse todo lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía ser verdad. Tenía que ser una pesadilla de la cual iba a despertar._

 _Estaba "ella" y luego "la otra", la chica que le veía a escondidas, la que no valía la pena, porque existía "ella" la novia oficial._

 _Esa misma tarde, habló con sus padres para regresar a hogwarts."_

Hermione miró la caja. Solo quedaba en ella un CD que le había mandado con la música que él mismo había compuesto. Lo cogió con furia y lo rompió por la mitad, juntó las dos mitades para romperlo en cuatro trozos, pero el plástico doble era demasiado duro. Frustrada hizo más fuerza, tenía que romperlo, y seguiría rompiéndolo en más trozos hasta sacar toda su ira.

-ah… - soltó las dos mitades del Cd, dejándolos caer a la nieve al tiempo que observaba el corte en la palma de su mano – mierda… - soltó, esta vez a punto de ponerse a llorar porque todo le saliera mal.

Fue al levantar la vista que lo vio, justo en el momento en que él la miraba a ella ¿o llevaría un rato mirándola? Pero lo que importaba es que fue una mirada tan intensa, con un magnetismo tan fuerte, que le parecía imposible desviar sus ojos de su mirada limpia y transparente. Entonces llegó el hormigueo vertiginoso en su estómago, su corazón se aceleró y dejó de sentir el dolor intermitente en su mano por unos segundos. Se miraban el uno al otro y el resto del mundo desapareció de su campo visual, dejó de escuchar los sonidos y solo existían ellos dos mirándose fijamente. Pero debía cortar el contacto visual ya. El momento estaba durando demasiado a lo que debería llamarse "echar un simple vistazo", pero es que le costaba hasta pestañear.

Al fin agacho la mirada de los ojos grises que había estado observando durante… ¿Cuánto? ¿Minutos? Imposible, solo habrían sido unos segundos ¿verdad?

No supo si él continuó mirándola o hizo lo mismo y desvió sus ojos, pero supo que más tarde reviviría esa mirada nítidamente.

Draco Malfoy saltó ágilmente de la gran roca desde donde la había estado observando y, al llegar hasta ella, se sentó despreocupadamente a su lado, cogiendo su mano herida.

-un imbécil en toda regla, si me permites la opinión – dijo mientras echaba nieve helada sobre el corte. La nieve blanca volvía al suelo de un rojo intenso.

Hermione le miró un momento sin comprender, hasta que lo hizo.

-¿acabas de usar legeremancia conmigo?

-no es que opusieras demasiada resistencia, parecías un libro abierto. Ese tío no sabe lo que es ser un caballero.

-por supuesto- dijo apartando la mano herida y sacando su varita para cerrarla. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento eran las tonterías del rubio – y tu si ¿verdad, Malfoy?

-mira Granger, no seré muchas cosas, haré mal otras tantas, pero soy un caballero de la cabeza a los pies, y sobre todo, sé cómo tratar a una mujer…

-¡ja! – le interrumpió ella – jamás me has tratado bien.

-a una mujer… - retomó la frase con una mirada de advertencia por haberlo interrumpido – en la que estoy interesado – terminó.

Hermione se frotó los ojos con sus dedos pulgar e índice de su mano derecha rezando porque estos no se pusieran rojos ¿Cuántos desplantes más por parte de los hombres sería capaz de soportar? En algún momento pensó que quizá algún día un hombre se interesaría por ella, llegó a pensar que lo tenía cuando estuvo con Lucke, pero ya tenía muy claro que no era una mujer por la que un hombre lo daría todo, ya sabía que no era interesante para ninguno, no necesitaba que se lo dijeran a la cara.

Debería comprar varios gatos más para que le hicieran compañía en la larga vida que le quedaba completamente sola.

-mira… me da exactamente igual – dijo recomponiéndose solo visiblemente – total no voy a dejar que ningún hombre se vuelva a acercar a mí, no voy a fijarme en ninguno nunca más, y sobre todo no pienso enamorarme. No conseguirán nada de mí…

Bien, ya lo sabía todo sobre su noviazgo frustrado y doloroso, se había colado en su mente sin permiso, se iba a reír igual de ella, así que no le importaba soltarle todo aquello, la verdad le daba todo igual.

-acepto el reto – declaró el rubio con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Qué reto? – preguntó la castaña tan cansada anímicamente que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para perder la paciencia.

-el que acabas de proponer. Solo necesito una semana.

-¿una semana para qué? – no entendía que podría estar diciéndole.

-pues para demostrarte lo que es ser tratada por un caballero. Al final de la semana, tendré un beso tuyo. Habré conseguido que te intereses por mí.

-de verdad, Malfoy, por favor te lo pido, estoy agotada emocionalmente, por una vez ten piedad de mi y déjame en paz… - y se lo pedía de verdad, no quería que siguieran riéndose de ella. Al menos, que la dejaran descansar y reponerse del desengaño.

-lo siento, pero has puesto mi caballerosidad en duda y no voy a permitir eso. Ahora tengo el deber de demostrarte la diferencia entre un hombre y un idiota mentiroso. No es justo que paguemos todos por un imbécil.

-pero es que esto no tienen ningún sentido. ¿En qué universo alternativo me he metido? ¿En qué mundo Draco Malfoy querría besarme a mí? – ya lo decía más para sí misma, como si estuviera perdiendo el juicio.

-perdona bonita, pero serás tú la que querrá besarme a mi después de lo que voy a mostrarte. Yo solo calmaré tus ansias. – y sonrió triunfal.

-Malfoy, de verdad… - se levantó y lanzó la caja de madera, ya vacía, a la hoguera – haz lo que quieras, yo me voy a mi cuarto.

Y salió de allí a grandes zancadas, abrazando su abrigo para protegerse del frio.

Draco la observó alejarse unos momentos y después se quedó observando como la cajita de madera de deshacía en cenizas. Cuando se consumió, apagó la hoguera mágica con nieve y regresó a su sala común sin cruzarse con nadie en el desierto castillo navideño.

* * *

 **Bueno, esta es la introducción de la historia. Draco Malfoy está dispuesto a mostrarnos cómo se comporta un caballero.**

 **Sé que muchas vais a decir o pensar que estoy sacando a Malfoy de cannon, pero si lo hago (aunque creo que he mantenido su esencia en todo momento) siempre va a ser por algo justificado. Es decir, si Draco está interesado de alguna forma en Hermione, no es de la noche a la mañana, al parecer lleva un tiempo entrando en su cabeza con legeremancia. Posiblemente la conoce mucho mejor que sus amigos. Y si de pronto quiere reparar el daño que otro le ha hecho y salvaguardar el honor de los pocos hombres de verdad que quedan en el mundo, sus motivos tendrá.**

 **Por cierto, digamos que esta es un poco mi historia. Incluso hay frases reproducidas tal cual en la historia, por eso os quiero pedir que si necesitáis desahogaros de alguna forma, yo estoy aquí para escuchar y compartir, y si tenéis un caballeroso Draco ya a vuestro lado, también me alegrare mucho de oírlo (yo lo tengo, y ahora soy feliz).**

 **Y a las que por suerte nunca han tenido que pasar por algo así, de verdad que me alegro mucho, y aun así, espero que me den su punto de vista.**

 **Muchos besos, y hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obviamente los personajes no son míos, son de JK Rowling, yo los tomo prestados XD**

 **Sinopsis:** _Es duro saber que te han engañado con otra chica, pero más duro es ser la chica con la que engañan sin siquiera saberlo, que esté la novia oficial, y luego tú. Hermione quiere hacerle pagar a ese chico lo que le ha hecho, y que mejor maestro para llevar a cabo una venganza que un Draco Malfoy, contra todo pronóstico, dispuesto a ayudarla. Eso sí, a cambio de algo._

* * *

 **25 de diciembre.**

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió deseos de volver a cerrarlos y dormir por el resto del día. Y es que era la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre, en otras palabras: el día de navidad. Felicidad y risas por doquier, y no estaba lista para fingir delante de sus compañeros y profesores que estaba en sintonía con ellos cuando solo deseaba echar fuego por la boca y unas alas, ya que los bonitos cuernos ya los llevaba. Se convertiría en dragona y le quemaría el trasero a ese mentiroso descarado.

Sonrió malévolamente imaginando la escena y volvió a cerrar los ojos. No quería ver ni los árboles decorados, ni los regalos, ni las sonrisas, ni la felicidad. Solo quería que ese nudo incómodo en su estómago desapareciera de una vez por todas.

Un repiqueteo sonó en el cristal de la ventana junto a su cama. Lo ignoró hasta que se hizo insoportable y se tuvo que incorporar para abrirla y dejar pasar a… ¿un águila?

¿Quién podría tener un águila en lugar de una lechuza como todo el mundo? Se preguntó mientras desenrollaba el pergamino.

–por supuesto, quien si no… – murmuró mientras leía la nota:

"no quieres celebrar la navidad, y yo odio la felicidad que rodea al mundo en este día. Salgamos de aquí antes de que nos suba el azúcar. Te estoy esperando en la puerta del castillo, y esperaré el tiempo que necesites como el caballero que soy, solo recordarte que estamos a unos cuantos grados bajo cero.

Draco Malfoy"

–pues sigue esperando… – murmuró para sí misma mientras se volvía a esconder entre las sabanas y la colcha, reconfortada por el calor que desprendían. Cerró los ojos e intentó ignorar el ruido del viento que no la dejaba volverse a dormir. Realmente debía de hacer un frío tremendo allá afuera.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza durante dos minutos más hasta que se incorporó en la cama y se destapó para levantarse.

–maldito Malfoy… – y es que no podía dejarlo esperando en la nieve por ella.

Se puso leotardos, vaqueros, calcetines afelpados, botas, camiseta y suéter de lana. Cogió los guantes, las orejeras, el gorro y el abrigo y salió de su habitación.

En la sala común de griffindor ya se oían las risas y las felicitaciones de navidad de los escasos alumnos que se habían quedado en el colegio a pasar las navidades. Los ignoró y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada del colegio.

Efectivamente, Malfoy la estaba esperando apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Se incorporó al verla.

–solo he venido a decirte que no sigas esperándome. Me voy a desayunar. – le dijo llegando a su altura. Fue a darse la vuelta cuando él la cogió de la mano para detenerla. La castaña se soltó en cuanto notó el contacto de su piel.

–vas a desayunar – dijo el rubio, y para su asombro le quito de las manos las orejeras y el gorro y se los colocó en la cabeza. –pero conmigo – Iba a coger su abrigo cuando Hermione lo detuvo.

–espera ¿Qué estás haciendo Malfoy?

–te estoy abrigando, no quiero que te enfermes de camino – le quito el abrigo y se colocó detrás de ella para ayudarle a ponérselo.

La castaña se dejó hacer distraída mientras preguntaba:

–¿de camino a donde, si puede saberse?

–ponte lo guantes – le contestó sin más.

–no – contestó ella desafiante.

–bien, mejor para mi si no te los pones – y sonrió con malicia cogiéndola de nuevo de una mano.

La castaña intentó zafarse, pero esta vez él no la dejó y la arrastró al exterior del castillo. El cielo estaba totalmente blanco y el viento soplaba helado, pero no iba a nevar hasta dentro de varias horas. Draco llegó hasta un árbol y descolgó de entre las ramas una escoba que estaba muy bien camuflada.

–vamos, te ayudaré a subir – le dijo ofreciéndole el palo de la escoba para que montara.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la frente pensando si se había levantado de la cama realmente o seguía inmersa en algún tipo de pesadilla donde Draco Malfoy era amable con ella.

–a ver Malfoy ¿A dónde vamos con esta escoba? – le preguntó.

–A Hosmeade. Te dije que te llevaba a desayunar.

–¿no sabes que no se puede salir del colegio? Tampoco con una escoba.

–hay una brecha por donde se puede salir, no te preocupes, lo he hecho antes – subió a la escoba y dio una patada en el suelo para elevarse unos centímetros del suelo.

–no podemos salir del colegio – le dijo como si estuviera completamente loco.

–te equivocas. No debemos salir del colegio, pero sí podemos. Ya te dije que hay una brecha. Ahora sube, antes de que nos congelemos. – la apresuró.

–ni hablar, no voy a saltarme las normas. – y se cruzó de brazos para reforzar sus palabras, pero también para protegerse del frio.

–bien, pues regresa a tu habitación a pensar en cómo Lucke Raimon te utilizó – le dijo con burla.

Hermione apretó los labios y los puños al oírlo nombrar. Lo cierto es que desde que Malfoy le había mandado esa nota no había tenido un solo pensamiento para ese canalla, y eso era lo único que quería.

–vámonos de aquí – dijo tendiéndole la mano al rubio para que la ayudara a montar. El chico sonrió victorioso y cogiéndola de la mano y de la cintura la subió en la escoba delante de él. – Por cierto, ¿no tienes ni idea de lo que es la intimidad de las personas verdad? No puedes invadir la mente de otra persona cuando te venga en gana.

Hermione no podía verlo, pero sintió claramente su sonrisa a su espalda.

–yo te cojo, estate tranquila – le dijo ignorando los comentarios de ella. La rodeó con los brazos y cogió el mango de la escoba delante de ella. Enseguida la escoba comenzó a ganar altura y velocidad.

Hermione se puso tensa. Estaba a metros del suelo, con el pecho de Draco Malfoy pegado a su espalda y escapándose del colegio. El viento cortaba sus labios y su rostro y sus manos se congelaban por momentos. Sonrió. Su mente embotada se sentía despejada y libre, y eso era de agradecer.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que sus pies rebotaban en el suelo y Draco la ayudó a bajarse. Fue al ponerse a andar que sintió que su cuerpo estaba totalmente congelado.

–sabes que esto es una gran tontería ¿verdad? – dijo mirando a su acompañante.

– ¿y qué importa? – sonrió él empujándola suavemente hacia la puerta de una cafetería en la que nunca había estado antes. El calor del interior se sintió reconfortante, e incluso pesado después de estar en el frio invierno del exterior.

Apenas había un puñado de personas, el ambiente se sentía tranquilo. Escuchó a Malfoy pedir dos tazas de chocolate y se sentaron en una mesita.

–te dije que te pusieras los guantes, pero ya que no me hiciste caso, ahora puedo sostener tus manos hasta que vuelvan a su color normal – y sin dejarla reaccionar cogió las manos de ella entre las suyas y las acercó a su boca. Su aliento cálido recorrió su piel, quemándola.

Hermione se soltó rápidamente y colocó sus manos rojas y heladas entre sus piernas, fuera del alcance de Malfoy, que sonreía con burla de nuevo.

–te estás pasando, Draco Malfoy – le dijo enfadada – se que crees que soy una chica fácil de utilizar por todo lo que sabes que me ha pasado, crees que puedes reírte de mi también, pero no voy a dejarte hacerlo. Si la vida me da un golpe, aprendo la lección y me levanto. Cojo la piedra y la tiro fuera de mi camino, por lo que no pienso volver a tropezar ¿a qué quieres jugar?

–mira Granger, en nombre de los pocos caballeros que quedan en el mundo, debo salvar la reputación que otros van tirando por los suelos al utilizar a las mujeres.

–muy bien, entonces ¿Cómo era? Ah, si: te doy una semana para que me trates como a una princesa, será entonces que conseguirás un beso mío. Eso quiere decir que estaré colada por ti ¿verdad? ¿Y luego qué? ¿la chica a la que sanaste el corazón vuelve a sufrir? Porque no creo que Draco Malfoy vaya a quedarse con Hermione Granger por más de una semana y durante un juego. Eso no es lo que hace un caballero…

–bien, pues pon de tu parte. Conquístame.

–¿Cómo? – esto era de locos.

–lo que has oído. Se una chica conmigo por una vez. Muéstrate como te mostrabas con él. – la cara de Hermione era un poema. No entendía nada y eso el rubio podía verlo. – crees que en el colegio no te ven como una chica ¿cierto? – en ese momento les sirvieron las humeantes tazas de café y Hermione colocó las manos alrededor de la suya – los chicos te miran, hablan de ti. No a todos los hombres les gustan las chicas coquetas que se arreglan durante una hora cada mañana, a algunos les llama la atención la inteligencia, la inocencia.

–aunque eso fuera cierto, Malfoy. Yo no te gusto a ti. Los dos sabemos que me odias ¿Por qué hacer este esfuerzo solo para que me olvide de otro chico?

–quizá te lo debo. Y no te odio.

–¿Qué no me odias? – Preguntó incrédula – me has hecho la vida imposible desde primero. – le recordó molesta.

–son cosas de niños. Los chicos molestan a las chicas para ganar su atención. – contestó sin inmutarse. Como si no le acabara de decir que él siempre había querido llamar la atención de ella.

–fue una manera algo cruel de llamar la atención. Conseguiste que te odie.

–no podíamos ser amigos. Prefería tu odio a tu indiferencia. Prefería que supieras de mi algo más que mi nombre y que iba a Slytherin. He estado en tu cabeza de alguna forma desde primero ¿verdad?

Hermione se llevó la mano a los dientes inconscientemente.

–es cierto, te he dedicado más de un pensamiento. Pero no ha sido agradable – le advirtió. Desde luego Draco Malfoy no había estado cuerdo nunca…

–bien, pues ahora bebe tu chocolate antes de que se enfríe.

Hermione se llevó la taza a los labios. Draco la había dejado tan pasmada que Lucke estaba demasiado enterrado en su mente para dedicarle un solo pensamiento.

Se acabaron el chocolate en silencio, pero no era un silencio del todo incómodo. Draco parecía pensar en algo y ella lo observaba disimuladamente. Era un chico agradable a la vista. Su pelo siempre estaba perfecto y caía desenfadado por su frente. Sus facciones eran aristocráticas y desde luego tenía el porte de un caballero, de esos que salían en las películas antiguas y ya no existían.

–deberíamos regresar antes de que se ponga a nevar – dijo de pronto Draco, y Hermione apartó la vista cuando él la miró – es algo difícil acompañar a una dama a dar largos paseos con este tiempo ¿sabes? Estoy algo limitado – sonrió levantándose y cogió el abrigo de Hermione de la silla para ayudarle a ponérselo. Ella se dejó hacer esta vez. – Ponte los guantes – le advirtió mientras se abrigaba él – o tendré que calentarte las manos delante de todo el colegio – y de nuevo esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Cogió la escoba que había dejado junto a la puerta y salieron del cálido establecimiento. El rubio subió a la escoba y le tendió la mano para que subiera delante de él.

–puedo ir detrás – dijo ella. No quería volver a sentir todo el cuerpo de Draco pegado a su espalda y sus brazos rodeándola de esa forma. Una fugaz imagen de Lucke caminando con ella agarrándola por la espalda cruzó su mente y sintió de nuevo el peso en su estómago. Seguía allí.

–si vas delante estoy más seguro de que no te perderé por el camino. Vamos, no hay discusión sobre eso. – le apresuró – lo que si te agradecería es que te recogieras el pelo. Se me hace difícil la visión cuando está golpeándome en el rostro por el viento – y ahí estaba de nuevo su sonrisa.

La castaña frunció los labios avergonzada, y es que su cabello la avergonzaba de una y mil maneras. Cogió un coletero de su muñeca y se hizo una coleta antes de montar en la escoba.

El rubio se despidió de ella en la misma puerta del castillo:

–sé que tenemos deberes y que morirás si no los acabas tres semanas antes de tener que entregarlos – Hermione iba a contestarle, pero él no la dejó – nos vemos en la comida – y se encaminó rumbo a las mazmorras.

La castaña se dirigió a su sala común. En realidad ya había terminado todos sus trabajos, pero no pensaba darle la razón. Se quedó junto a la chimenea leyendo una novela hasta que tuvo que bajar a comer.

Se sentó en la mesa griffindor algo alejada de sus compañeros. Realmente no había nadie con quien pudiera entablar una conversación. Había regresado al colegio y ni siquiera había avisado a sus amigos. Pero es que si lo hubiera hecho ahora estaría en la madriguera, y prefería pasar un tiempo sola.

Hasta ese momento había mantenido a raya sus sentimientos manteniéndose ocupada con otras cosas, pero ahora que lo único que hacía era remover su plato de comida, la ira regresaba a ella con toda su fuerza. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? Había señales por todas partes: no se lo digas a tus padres, veámonos lejos de donde puedan conocernos, clases de informática, trabajos en la ONG. ¡ja! Todo mentira. Era en esos momentos en los que se veía con su novia verdadera.

Sonrió dejando volar su imaginación. Se imaginó a sí misma presentándose en casa con Malfoy de la mano, sonriendo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Imaginó la cara de sorpresa de Lucke cuando le dijera que en realidad ella también había tenido novio todo ese tiempo mientras Draco la cogía por la cintura y le besaba en la mejilla mirando a Lucke desafiante.

"y además es mil veces más guapo que tu" pensó sonriendo triunfal.

Borró la sonrisa al instante cuando al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Draco Malfoy en la mesa Slytherin. Su sonrisa era sutil, pero su cara lo decía todo: se estaba carcajeando de ella interiormente, y es que había vuelto a hacerlo, había entrado en su mente.

Se levantó de la mesa hecha un basilisco y salió del comedor.

Draco la alcanzó en el pasillo contiguo al salón.

–espera, espera. Vale, lo siento – le dijo volteándola al cogerla de la mano.

Hermione lo soltó bruscamente.

–¿es que no respetas nada? Estás violando mi intimidad – le gritó – ¿desde hace cuánto llevas haciéndolo?

–mejor no contesto a eso – dijo inocentemente, tomándoselo a risa.

La castaña soltó un chillido frustrada y se dio la vuelta, pero él fue más rápido y se puso delante de ella.

–¿Por qué no eres igual por dentro que por fuera? Por fuera te comportas como una frígida, como si tuvieras que ser perfecta, pero por dentro eres cálida, e incluso divertida.

–tu también tienes varias caras, Draco Malfoy. Siempre me has maltratado, me has insultado, me has herido de mil maneras. Y ahora, de la noche a la mañana ese Draco frio y calculador ha desaparecido para dar paso a todo un caballero, amable y encantador que pretende enamorarme. ¿Crees que voy a dejar que me hagan daño de nuevo tan pronto? No me conoces en lo absoluto, así que déjame en paz.

Esta vez, el rubio no la detuvo cuando se marchó.

–te equivocas, te conozco muy bien – y es que desde que descubrió la legeremancia había estado indagando en su mente. No sabía muy bien porque ella no sentía su intromisión. Quizá fueran sus propios deseos de que ella le dejara participar, aunque fuera de esa forma, de sus sentimientos – y se que no necesitas estar sola en este momento – se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

 **Hola! He decidido dejar en la parte de abajo todas mis notas y los agradecimientos de comentarios para no marear arriba a los que tengan ganas de comenzar el capítulo.**

 **Lo primero, quiero contestar a las personas que me dejaron un comentario, y sobre todo, agradecerles:**

MARUVTA: ¿de verdad ya hace año y medio que no actualizo sentimientos en guerra? La verdad, no lo he comprobado, sé qué hace mucho pero, esto es imperdonable… la cosa es que es el momento de escribir "la guerra" y me sentía totalmente incapaz de enfrentarme a eso y hacerlo bien, no estaba inspirada, y lo fui dejando. También te digo que después de acabar este Dramione, me siento con algo más de confianza, e intentare ponerme a ello lo antes posible, pero no voy a dejarla sin continuar, eso seguro, y me disculpo por el tiempo.

Espero que esta historia también te llegue a gustar. Un beso.

Jess Granger s: pues sí, te apoyo, cualquier tío que haga una cosa así es un bastardo y merece que le corten las pelotas jajaja.

Sé que es normal que lo encuentres un poco fuera de canon, pero yo creo que Draco tiene ciertos valores intocables, lo que le hacen un caballero, y Lucke ahora es mucho peor que él en ese sentido. Es una necesidad ponerlo mejor que Lucke, pero intentare no sacarlo demasiado de su esencia.

Gracias por tu comentario. Un beso!

Sailor mercuri o neptune: me encanta recibir comentarios de gente cuyo nombre reconozco de otras historias y de verdad que te agradezco tu fidelidad y el tiempo que dedicas a hacer feliz a los autores, y me alegro que de momento te esté pareciendo interesante.

Un besote!

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Yo también pienso que, pese a las apariencias, a Malfoy lo has educado para ser un caballero (cuando quiere, claro) y que eso no lo saca de canon, lo que me preocupa es sacarlo al comportarse de forma "amigable" con Hermione, y por eso intento durante la historia explicar la motivación que le lleva a eso. En fin, no sé si me explico.

En cuanto a tu problema con tu príncipe azul, ya que estoy segura de que es un príncipe si lleváis tanto tiempo juntos, la verdad, espero que podáis llegar a un acuerdo y puedas cumplir tu sueño. Si él está poniendo de su parte con terapias y de más, es porque te quiere, y quiere solucionarlo. Espero de verdad que él de su brazo a torcer por ti, a ellos siempre les cuesta un poco más, y si encima se le juntó con algún tipo de trauma… en fin, mantenme informada.

Me informé un poco acerca de lo de la terapia de constelaciones, y parece que es algún tipo de trauma que viene de familia ¿no? Ya me cuentas.

Un beso!

Andrea: me alegra que te haya gustado este primer capítulo, y espero poder leerte en el resto de la historia, dándome tu opinión.

Un beso!

 **También quiero decir que la historia está ya acabada, he decidido publicar solo historias que ya he terminado para que no me pase como con "sentimientos en guerra", que desaparece mi inspiración, y ahí os dejo abandonados. Consta de 10 capítulos, y los iré subiendo bastante rápido, pero entended que quiero dejar un par de días o tres entre ellos, que también me gusta recibir reviews (son como una droga jaja).**

 **Un beso a todos los lectores, y a los que pusisteis la historia en favoritos o con alerta, eso también me hace feliz.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Obviamente los personajes no son míos, son de JK Rowling, yo los tomo prestados XD**

 **Sinopsis:** _Es duro saber que te han engañado con otra chica, pero más duro es ser la chica con la que engañan sin siquiera saberlo, que esté la novia oficial, y luego tú. Hermione quiere hacerle pagar a ese chico lo que le ha hecho, y que mejor maestro para llevar a cabo una venganza que un Draco Malfoy, contra todo pronóstico, dispuesto a ayudarla. Eso sí, a cambio de algo._

* * *

 **26 de diciembre**.

Ese día Hermione se levantó con varios paquetes a los pies de su cama. Sus amigos no sabían que había regresado al colegio, así que habían enviado los regalos a su casa y sus padres se los habían enviado al colegio.

Los dejó para abrirlos más tarde. Le encantaba la navidad, pero al ver los regalos solo podía pensar en el regalo perfectamente envuelto que tenía todavía en su bolsa. Era el regalo que había comprado para Lucke.

Lo cogió sin ningún cuidado, arrugándolo en su puño y caminó fuera de la sala común, fuera del castillo, hasta el lago negro. Una vez allí lo lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo. Cayó en el agua y se sumergió poco a poco. Se cruzó de brazos observando salir las últimas burbujas.

–bien hecho – Draco apareció encima de una roca, con las manos en los bolsillos despreocupadamente.

–¿vas a dejar de seguirme? – preguntó ella.

–yo llegué aquí primero, pero tu ibas tan ofuscada y con tan mala leche que no me viste.

–no iba con mala leche – se quejó la castaña.

–parecías un colacuerno. – rió él.

–no seas grosero, o te diré que pareces tú. – le dijo enfadándose.

–adelante – la animó él de buen humor.

–pues… – Hermione buscó algún calificativo que no fuera un dios griego – pareces un hurón albino. – le dijo.

–sabes… eso me ha dolido – se sentó en la roca, cabizbajo. Hermione se mordió el labio, algo arrepentida. En el fondo él no le estaba hablando con malas intenciones por una vez en su vida. Cuando iba a disculparse, él levantó la cabeza y la miró sonriendo malignamente. – creo que deberíamos hacer algo malo – le dijo.

–yo no hago cosas malas – dijo ella apoyándose en la misma gran roca, por bajo de él, sin mirarle.

–deberías, es reconfortante – dijo él – mira, lo que deberíamos hacer es escaparnos del colegio, e ir al Londres muggle.

–¿que te hace pensar que voy a arriesgarme a que me echen del colegio para ir contigo al Londres muggle? – le preguntó ella sin gracia.

–porque vamos a buscar a la novia de ese tal Lucke y vamos a decirle que su novio la engaña. Una venganza genial ¿no crees?

Hermone lo miró mordiéndose el labio. La idea de una venganza la atraía sobremanera. No era una chica mala, pero estaba harta de ser una tonta. Donde las dan, las toman. Pero por otra parte, escaparse del colegio era algo que jamás haría.

–no voy a escaparme. – dijo sin más, y miró al suelo nevado.

–lo sé, podrás comprobar que si te conozco algo – le dijo bajando de un salto de la roca para ponerse a su altura – y por eso me he tomado la libertad de escribir a tus padres pidiéndoles permiso para ir a pasar el resto de las navidades a casa de tu amiga comadreja. Aquí tengo tu permiso – dijo sacando un papel de su túnica, – y aquí el mío. – Hermione abrió la boca varias veces y la cerró. – ahora pareces un pez – rió el rubio.

–estás completamente loco – dijo intentando que no se diera cuenta de la sonrisa que bailaba en su rostro.

–salimos después de desayunar ¿te parece? Te espero donde los tresthrals – y salió de su alcance antes de que ella pudiera negarse.

Hermione sonrió mientras Draco se alejaba. Por una vez en la vida iba a ser mala, y ¿qué mejor maestro que Draco Malfoy?

Fue a desayunar recreándose en lo maligno del plan de Malfoy. Y no le importaba si tenía que salir del colegio y era él el que le acompañaba en su venganza. Si Lucke la había utilizado de esa forma fue porque su forma de ser invitaba a hacerlo. Su aspecto era de una chica sin experiencia y fácil de manejar, pero ella iba a hacer que se arrepintiera y a demostrarle que era una mujer de armas tomar.

Se sentó en su mesa y mientras cogía un bollo y un poco de leche, hizo lo que nunca había hecho en la vida: le sonrió a Draco Malfoy, que desde su mesa le devolvió un fingido gesto de asombro e hizo como que se atragantaba.

La castaña bajó la vista, divertida, y continuó desayunando, pensando en porque algunas personas se empeñaban en mostrarles al mundo una cara que realmente no es la suya.

Subió a su habitación a preparar su bolsa. Estaba pensando en si estarían fuera más de un día cuando se dio cuenta de que no había deshecho su maleta desde que volvió de su casa, así que la cogió y fue a esperar a Malfoy junto a lo testhrals.

No tardó mucho en aparecer. Al verla, frunció el ceño.

–me estas poniendo las cosas muy difíciles, Granger – le dijo molesto.

–¿por qué? ¿Qué hice? – preguntó preocupada.

Malfoy relajó el gestó al ver su cara inocente y preocupada, quizá temiendo que ya no la acompañara.

–¿desde cuándo un caballero hace esperar a una dama? Tenía mis cosas ya preparadas ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? – le preguntó abriendo uno de los carruajes.

–también tenía mis cosas listas. No las saqué después de volver de casa.

Como respuesta, Malfoy cogió su bolsa y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir. Hermione iba a decirle que podía subir sola perfectamente, pero en cambio se mordió el labio y aceptó su mano. No había ninguna necesidad de molestar a quien tanto le estaba ayudando. Aunque solo fuera a alejar la mente de Lucke.

Una vez dentro, el rubio se sentó a su lado, rozando su hombro suavemente. Hermione se puso nerviosa, pues reconocía ese cosquilleo de cuando Lucke la tocaba, pero esta vez multiplicado por tres. Quizá de la propia ansiedad de dejar que un chico la hiciera sentir cosas de nuevo cuando había jurado que no lo volvería a permitir. Y no porque fuera Malfoy, solo porque un chico, al que no le podía negar el atractivo, la rozara sin siquiera darse cuenta. No le pasaba lo mismo con Harry y Ron.

–creo que debemos enfocar mejor el plan – dijo Draco sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras el carruaje ya se había puesto en marcha – decirle a la novia del idiota debería ser el último paso, creo que antes debes dejarte ver por él conmigo.

–¿cómo? – preguntó sorprendida.

–ya sabes, debes hacerle ver que lo que te ha hecho no te ha afectado, pero sin que él se dé cuenta de que lo estás haciendo. – le explicó.

–mira Draco, no soy buena actriz, esto no va a salir bien – murmuró frotándose las sienes.

–yo me ocuparé de todo, solo me tienes que prometer una cosa – le pidió.

–¿el qué?

–confía en mí – le dijo en el momento en que ambos se miraron a los ojos – prométeme que vas a hacer lo que yo te diga y yo te prometo que el idiota se va a arrepentir toda la vida de lo que te hizo.

Hermione volvió a morderse el labio, apartando la mirada de él unos segundos antes de responderle.

–te lo prometo – dijo mirándole de nuevo.

El viaje en el expreso se le hizo hasta ameno, pues estuvo hablando con Malfoy sobre los trabajos que les habían puesto en navidad y sobre algunas clases. Tuvo que admitir que definitivamente las notas de Malfoy no eran compradas, como siempre habían pensado ella y sus amigos. El chico realmente era inteligente.

Sabía que no estaba bien que confraternizara con Draco de esa forma, que él no era una buena persona y que seguramente detrás de toda esa amabilidad, había algo maligno, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era la venganza de Lucke, ya se ocuparía más tarde de Malfoy.

Cuando llegaron a Londres, se dejó guiar por Malfoy hasta que llegaron a un lujoso Hotel. Hermione se tuvo que detener en la recepción, con la boca abierta, apretando fuerte su vieja maleta que no pegaba nada con la suntuosidad del lugar.

Draco tuvo que regresar sobre sus pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que no le seguía.

–¿ocurre algo? – le preguntó.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

–Draco, yo… – bajó la mirada un momento, y luego contestó con fuerza – yo no puedo pagar esto – dijo. No tenía de qué avergonzarse por no poder pagar una habitación de lujo, y si el plan del rubio era llevarla hasta allí para burlarse de ella y hacerle ver lo poco que tenía, no le importaba. Continuaría sola.

Draco no se puso a reír, como ella esperaba, ni a señalarla con el dedo llamándola pobretona.

–¿en qué momento dije que debías pagar algo? – le preguntó. Parecía ofendido – yo te traje aquí porque quise, y prometiste confiar en mí. Recuerda que deberás hacer lo que te diga si quieres que esto salga bien. Así que de momento, coge tus cosas y ve a tu habitación a recuperarte del viaje – acabó tendiéndole unas llaves con el número 16.

Le enseñó sus propias llaves con el número 17 y se dirigió al ascensor. Hermione le siguió antes de que las puertas pudieran cerrarse. Ya en el ascensor la castaña le miró de forma suspicaz.

–¿acaso tengo algo en la cara, Granger? – le preguntó el rubio imperturbable.

–no sé qué pretendes hacer conmigo, pero sé que detrás de tanta amabilidad hay algo. – le soltó – aunque primero me ocupare de Raimon.

–ya no le llamas por el nombre. – observó Draco.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y Hermione no contestó a la observación del chico. Se despidieron y el rubio le dijo que pasaría a buscarla en un rato.

La habitación del hotel era tan grande y tan lujosa que Hermione tardó unos dos minutos en cerrar la boca del asombro. Se sentía como una princesa en los aposentos de su palacio. Estuvo un rato observando la estancia, los perfumes que se ofrecían en el aseo, junto con jabones y cientos de potingues que no sabía ni para que eran. Se preguntó si alguno de aquellos dejaría su pelo a raya.

Casi a la hora de cenar, Draco llamo a su puerta. Se había cambiado, llevaba un traje negro con camisa clara, pero sin corbata. El rubio la miró de arriba abajo, y se sintió estúpida con sus pantalones vaqueros y su suéter de lana. Se mordió el labio apenada.

–¿tienes alguna falda?¿un vestido? – le cuestionó el rubio.

Hermione repasó mentalmente su ropa y encontró el modesto vestido que iba a ponerse el día de noche vieja, pero si se lo ponía ahora ¿Qué se pondría ese día?

–tengo un vestido, pero pensaba ponérmelo en noche vieja así que…

–póntelo – le ordenó.

–pero entonces ese día…

–tu póntelo y ese día ya veremos. No puedes bajar al restaurante de este hotel así, ya que para que todo esto funcione tienes que coger confianza en ti misma, verte guapa estés donde estés.

Hermione miró sus ropas algo turbada y supo que definitivamente Malfoy tenía razón. No pretendía encajar, pero tampoco sobresalir y que todo el mundo la mirara mal.

–dame un segundo. – le pidió y se metió en la habitación en busca del vestido más bonito que tenía. Una vez en el baño, mientras se ponía las medias, se dio un golpe en la frente: había dejado al rubio en la puerta y ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de invitarle a entrar. El sería un caballero, pero desde luego ella estaba muy lejos de ser una dama.

Se puso el vestido. Uno azul claro, vaporoso, cuya falda le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, y sus únicos zapatos de tacón: unos de charol negros que se ataban al tobillo. Se recogió el pelo con unas horquillas para no parecer un león y se puso un poco de maquillaje. No sería una señorita, pero sabía cómo parecerlo.

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando fue a buscar a Malfoy, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

–Disculpa, debí haberte invitado a entrar – dijo ella, y observó como la mirada del chico la recorría. Pareció conforme, aunque algo turbado. Seguramente no esperaba que una sangre sucia pudiera parecer una señorita.

–vaya, creo que el resto de señoras van a sentirse ofendidas – le sonrió. Ver una sonrisa dirigida hacia ella precisamente de él era algo difícil de digerir. Una no se acostumbraba de la noche a la mañana a que alguien que siempre la ha maltratado le diga piropos de esa forma tan… perfecta.

–solo es por encajar. – contestó ella bajando la mirada – pero me debes un vestido para noche vieja… – añadió señalándole acusatoriamente y con una ligera sonrisa.

–bien, vamos – dijo el rubio ofreciéndole el brazo. Hermione dudó un momento. Ella podía ir sola, no era necesario forzar tanto las cosas – he comentado en la recepción que somos unos recién casados. Más vale que piensen que somos unos adultos jóvenes a que piensen que nos hemos escapado del colegio.

–que por otro lado es justo lo que hemos hecho – dijo ella aceptando su brazo por fin y dejando que la guiara escaleras abajo.

–exacto – sonrió él. – por cierto ¿Por qué llevas un uniforme que no es de tu talla?

–¿Qué quieres decir? – aunque ella sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería decir. Su uniforme siempre había sido dos tallas grandes. Ella decía que así le duraba más y no hacia a sus padres malgastar el dinero.

–quiero decir que escondes tu cuerpo.

Bien, obviamente Draco era bastante directo y no se cortaba aunque estuviera hablando del cuerpo de otra persona con la que llevaba apenas dos días manteniendo conversaciones civilizadas.

Hermione aprovecho que llegaban a la puerta del restaurante.

–¿has reservado mesa? – dijo cambiando de tema drásticamente.

–por supuesto – el rubio se dirigió al hombre de la recepción del restaurante, que los guio a una mesa de dos situada al fondo de un restaurante exquisitamente decorado con motivos navideños.

El camarero apartó la silla de Hermione para que tomara asiento y ella lo agradeció mientras el rubio se sentaba frente a ella.

–bien, elijamos la cena antes de ponernos a practicar el plan. – propuso Draco.

–¿debemos practicar?

–sí, es necesario. Siento que dude de tu capacidad para el coqueteo y el romanticismo en pareja, pero ciertamente tienes cara de no tener ni idea, y no quiero que tus caras de sorpresa o de vergüenza nos delaten.

Hermione apretó los labios ofendida y se centró en su carta para no mandar a Draco a tomar por saco, ya que algo de razón si tenía. ¿pero que podía decir? No había podido practicar mucho…

Cuando el camarero se llevó las cartas con sus pedidos, Draco continuó hablando.

–Simplemente averiguaremos donde va a estar en un momento dado, nos plantaremos cerca de allí y tú seguirás cada una de mis indicaciones.

–bueno, eso ya lo veremos – se quejó Hermione. Lo cierto es que odiaba que le mandaran – no pienso hacer ciertas cosas…

–pon tu manos junto a tu copa – le pidió él, como prueba. – Hermione le miró con desconfianza. – lo ves. Primer error ¿Qué ha sido esa mirada? Si no estuviéramos practicando ya lo habrías mandado todo al traste.

Hermione relajó su expresión. Él tenía razón, nunca miraría así a alguien con quien sale, Lucke se habría dado cuenta si la hubiera visto en esa situación.

La castaña hizo una respiración profunda para concentrarse en "el juego" y colocó su mano junto a su copa de vino, cerca de la parte central de la mesa, aunque no sabía muy bien qué clase de indicación era esa. No tardó el saberlo cuando el rubio colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

Sintió una chispa de electricidad al contacto y retiró la mano lejos de la de él. Draco intentó detenerla, pero se quedó agarrando el aire.

–si te da asco incluso que te toque, esto no tiene ningún sentido – el rubio realmente estaba ofendido.

–no, no… – se intentó disculpar – lo siento, no me das asco, Malfoy. Es solo… nunca un chico me ha tocado de esa forma, nunca he estado con nadie en plan… ya sabes, romántico.

–pero Raimon…

–con él no era así, siempre fue como si estas cosas no fueran necesarias. No sé cómo decirlo. Él pasaba al ataque, sin previo aviso, sin caricias, sin palabras… – Hermione miro a su alrededor – y desde luego sin gente. Nunca nos vimos en público, a no ser que fuera de noche y en un lugar alejado. – la chica suspiró apartando los pensamientos que ahora le decían que ese trato no había sido justo, y fue ella la que colocó la mano sobre la de Draco, que seguía en el mismo lugar, buscando refugio dentro de sus dedos blancos. Jamás había imaginado que llegaría el día en que tocara a ese chico de esa forma, pero la ocasión lo merecía, y ella haría cualquier cosa con tal de darle en las narices a Lucke.

El rubio la aceptó y la acarició de forma tierna. Estaba callado, pensando en las palabras de la chica. Hermione miró sus caricias distraídas, sus manos entrelazadas y sintió una calidez extraña, como si echara de menos algo que nunca había tenido.

–mírame – escuchó, y levantó la vista a los ojos grises de él. Y revivió aquel momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, cuando regresó al colegio, cuando más rabia y dolor tenía dentro, recordó como todo desapareció a su alrededor, solo veía una mirada, la cual todavía no había identificado con su dueño, y el tiempo se hizo infinito, y comprendió en ese momento lo fácil que era perderse en su mirada, pues estaba perdida de nuevo, y no volvería a la realidad a no ser que él la devolviera. – eso está mucho mejor. El rubor de tus mejillas es de tu cosecha, pero me gusta…

El chico a punto estuvo de acariciar su mejilla sonrojada, pero no quería ponerla al límite tan pronto, y sabía que no lo soportaría, se moriría de vergüenza allí mismo.

–me alegro que te guste, porque no es algo que pueda controlar – dijo ella, aunque se arrepintió. No quería que pensara que estaba ruborizada a causa de él. Aunque obviamente, así era.

Durante la cena, la puso a prueba varias veces, y Hermione respondió de forma cálida, incluso con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–bien señorita, creo que está usted preparada para la primera prueba – le dijo él – el día de mañana lo utilizaremos para enterarnos de donde pasará el día siguiente, la cuestión es… ¿Cómo? – y el rubio se quedó pensativo.

Hermione también puso su mente a maquinar, y pronto dio con la solución.

–Cuando estuve en casa, nos llegó una carta de que iban a poner nuevas antenas en el vecindario, para ver más canales o algo así. Podrías ser el antenista – propuso Hermione.

–¿el qué?

–solo tendrás que ir al televisor ¿sabes lo que es no? – Draco hizo un gesto de que no era imbécil – y ponerte a toquitear los cables que veas por ahí. Incluso puedes romperlos, pelarlos… y dejarlos inservibles – añadió de forma malvada.

–te estas juntando demasiado con Draco Malfoy, me gusta tu forma de pensar – le dijo de forma cómica. – ¿qué te parece aquel? – dijo señalando un hombre – ¿parece un antesista? – preguntó.

–antenista – le corrigió ella cayendo en la cuenta de que Draco no podía ir con su aspecto, pues más tarde se dejaría ver con ella – bueno, podría colar – admitió. Realmente un antenista podía ser cualquiera, pero las profesiones siempre se tienen un poco idealizadas.

Ambos se levantaron, y de camino a la salida, Draco pasó cerca del hombre, consiguiendo un pelo de su abrigo.

–bueno, espero que hayas cenado bien – se despidió Draco ya en la puerta de su habitación.

–sí, gracias por la compañía – le sonrió ella. Iba a añadir que no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias, pues todo eso debía de tener un precio, pero prefirió no estropearlo.

–buenas noches.

–buenas noches, Malfoy.

* * *

 **Pues hasta aquí el día de esta pareja. Sé que ha sido corto, pero contando en que se han pasado gran parte del día en el tren…**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido eso de practicar?**

 **Obviamente Draco se está aprovechando de la situación, pues Hermione siempre le ha llamado la atención, pero jamás iba a intentar nada con ella, justo porque jamás habría pensado que la encontraría sola (sin sus amigos rondando) y que tendría una excusa para pasar tiempo con ella, y es que, si alguien le preguntaba, él solo estaba salvando la reputación de los hombres, porque era un caballero. A ojos de los demás, eso era un sacrificio, pues no podía dejar que los caballeros pagaran por los imbéciles.**

 **Y en cuanto Hermione, eso de hacer manitas con Draco, muchos diríais que es muy pronto, pero está ofuscada con vengarse de Lucke de alguna forma, y todos hacemos tonterías tanto cuando estamos enamorados, como cuando estamos despechados, y en este caso el fin justifica los medios, y si tiene que ponerse en plan romántico con Malfoy, lo hará.**

 **Y ahora, intentaré contestar vuestros comentarios XD**

 **Gemmeta14** : pues sí, directa o indirectamente, Draco va a ayudar a Hermione en muchos sentidos, aunque ninguno de los dos pueda o quiera verlo en esos momentos. Me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir, muchas gracias. Un beso!

 **jess Granger s** **:** eso es. Draco lleva tiempo metiéndose en la mente de Hermione. Ella le llamaba la atención, tan perfecta, tan altiva y con ese carácter, y quizá empezó siendo curiosidad y acabó siendo la forma de saber algo más de ella. De esa forma estaba seguro, nadie podía cuestionarle porque nadie nunca se enteraría. Ni siquiera ella.  
Espero que te haya gustado también este capi. Un beso!

 **LadyWildhex** : me alegro que te guste! No intento ser cruel, fíjate que esperaba esperar a navidad para publicar el fic, por lo de que lo que ocurre es en esas fechas y tal, pero ni yo misma me pude contener jaja.  
Espero que no hayas esperado demasiado, y gracias por leerme. Un beso!

 **Ros:** jaja, gracias por tu dosis, estoy enganchada a vuestros comentarios XD. Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando. Espero leerte en el próximo capi. Un beso!

 **95** **:** no… no quería poner de infiel a Ron, la verdad es que en los dramiones tendemos a poner a Ron como el malo, cuando, a mí por lo menos, el pelirrojo me cae bien y siempre me ha gustado. Vale que Hermione y él siempre están discutiendo, pero no por eso tiene que ser siempre el malo.

Me alegro de que te esté gustando. Un beso!

 **Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black** **:** hola! Gracias por tu entusiasmo, tu comentario me ha sacado una sonrisa y me alegro de que te guste la historia, aunque no esté todavía muy avanzada. Un beso!

 **kaname lin-chan** : a mí también me encantan los dramiones, por mucho que a veces intento leer otras parejas, nada se puede comparar con esta. Espero que te siga gustando. Un beso!

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter** **:** hola! Bueno creo que ya aclaré un poco tu duda ahí arriba. Ahora puede porque tiene una excusa y no están sus amigos rondando, aparte de que el castillo está prácticamente vacío y hay poca gente que pueda cuestionar su actitud.  
Yo también espero que todo salga bien con tu chico, tiempo al tiempo. Un besito!

 **lily potter b** **:** hola, es normal que esperes a leer los capis publicados, la verdad yo también. En cuanto a la ingenuidad de Hermione, supongo que te refieres a cuando se ha dejado engañar por el chico de esa forma ¿no? ¿O ahora con Draco? Sé que con Lucke si fue muy ingenua, pero cuando nos enamoramos a veces no vemos, o no queremos ver, las cosas obvias delante de nuestras narices. Si piensas que es en el comportamiento con Draco, quizá está un poco en shock de que él la trate de una forma decente, y su corazón está roto, está cansada y se deja llevar un poco.  
No sé si con el paso de los capítulos la llegues a ver un poco más ella, pues veras que realmente no se llega a fiar de Draco, pero él es el medio para lograr su fin, y con el paso de los capis verás cómo duda del rubio una y otra vez.  
En cuanto a Draco ya sé que está un poco fuera de canon, pero espero que lo veáis un poco justificado jaja, tampoco me gustaría quitarles la esencia a los personajes, así que si notáis que lo estoy haciendo, prefiero que me lo digáis.  
Un beso!

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Obviamente los personajes no son míos, son de JK Rowling, yo los tomo prestados XD**

 **Sinopsis:** _Es duro saber que te han engañado con otra chica, pero más duro es ser la chica con la que engañan sin siquiera saberlo, que esté la novia oficial, y luego tú. Hermione quiere hacerle pagar a ese chico lo que le ha hecho, y que mejor maestro para llevar a cabo una venganza que un Draco Malfoy, contra todo pronóstico, dispuesto a ayudarla. Eso sí, a cambio de algo._

* * *

 **27 de diciembre.**

Hermione se levantó pronto esa mañana, aunque la noche anterior había tardado bastante en dormirse. La causa había sido su nuevo "aliado", en el cual no había podido dejar de pensar.

Cuando estaba a solas con Lucke, siempre estaba muy pendiente de no fastidiarla, ni decir ni hacer nada inapropiado que pudiera espantarle. En cambio, había sacado fuera de su camino tantas veces a Malfoy, le había mostrado su peor lado, sus cabreos, incluso su ordinariez. Pero si hasta le había arreado un puñetazo. Cuando estaba con él era ella misma, pero esta vez su yo tranquilo e incluso amable.

Era reconfortante no tener que esforzarse, y además estaba lo bueno de tener una pareja, aunque también era distinto a cuando estaba con Lucke. Malfoy se mostraba servicial, amable y atento. Pero todo aquello no podía traer nada bueno. En algún momento el rubio pediría su recompensa. ¿Por qué iba a ayudarla él desinteresadamente?

Ya estaba arreglada cuando llamaron a su puerta.

–el desayuno, señorita, cortesía del joven de la habitación 17. – le dijo una amable azafata que le dejó un carrito con una bandeja con toda clase de alimentos.

–muchas gracias – le dijo antes de que abandonara la habitación.

Llevó la bandeja a la mesita de cristal que adornaba la habitación y cogió una tostada mientras descubría una nota junto a los platos.

"ven a mi habitación cuando termines de desayunar.

Draco Malfoy"

En ese momento flaqueó por un instante. ¿En serio iba a colarse en casa de su ex? Iba a fingir de esa forma descarada ¿y todo para qué? ¿Para humillarlo y destrozarle la relación?

Hermione levantó la cabeza.

Pues sí.

Él le había destrozado el corazón. Era un trato justo el que se merecía.

Apuró el vaso de zumo, dio un bocado más a su tostada y salió de su habitación rumbo a la de su vecino. Llamó a la puerta, y solo pasaron unos instantes hasta que Draco le abrió.

–Pasa – le dijo – creo que tenemos un pequeño problema en el que no pensamos anoche. – añadió mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

–La ropa – dijo Hermione mientras caía en la cuenta sin necesidad de que él le dijera nada.

–eso es. ¿Qué lleva un antenista?

–bueno… – la castaña dio unas cuantas vueltas por la habitación, frotándose la barbilla en busca de una respuesta. – ¡ya está! El mono de trabajo de mi padre. Podría servir.

Draco le mostró un maletín. Al abrirlo descubrió una veintena de botecitos etiquetados. Sacó el que ponía poción multijugos y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

–ya está lista para tomar – le anunció.

–estas seguro de que no será un pelo de gato ¿verdad?

–¿Por qué iba a ser un pelo de gato? – le preguntó divertido – ¿acaso has visto algún gato en este hotel?

–podría haberlo traído el hombre en el abrigo desde su casa.

–no es un pelo de gato.

–no puedes estar seguro – dijo ella poniendo los brazos en jarra.

–te digo que no es un pelo de gato, Granger ¿a qué viene esto? – la miró como si estuviera loca – ¿estás buscando una excusa para no hacerlo?

–¡no! Voy a hacerlo, eso es seguro – la castaña suspiró – da igual, vámonos – no podía contarle que ella también pensó que echaba un pelo humano en la poción multijugos cuando iba a investigarle en segundo porque pensaba que había abierto la cámara de los secretos.

A decir verdad, siempre había desconfiado de él. No sabía porque de repente pensaba seguir cada una de sus indicaciones por las buenas, no era propio de ella. Pero tampoco era propio de ella la venganza por despecho, y allí, estaba, totalmente dispuesta a hacer sufrir a ese chico.

–¿podemos aparecernos en tu casa? – le preguntó Draco mientras bajaban las escaleras del hotel.

–pues no, tengo hechizos protectores, ya sabes, por seguridad. – se encogió ella de hombros – tendremos que ir en metro o en autobús.

–¿diferencia? – preguntó él desconfiado.

–pues que el metro va bajo tierra.

–pues cogeremos el autobús ese…

–pero el metro es bastante más rápido, ya sabes, como no hay tráfico y eso…

–¿me has tomado por algún tipo de gusano? No pienso ir bajo tierra, soy de alta cuna – dijo el rubio con soberbia.

–perdone usted su majestad – dijo Hermione riendo mientras salían a la luz del día. El sol lucía en su esplendor y mitigaba un poco el frio del invierno.

Viajar con Draco en autobús fue como viajar con un pequeño niño consentido.

Primero no quiso sentarse en ninguno de los asientos, pues no iba a poner su trasero en un lugar donde podría haberse sentado un vagabundo. Más tarde, cuando el bus empezó a llenarse se quejó de que los muggles olían raro, y juró que desde ese momento sería capaz de diferenciar magos de muggles solo con su olfato.

Hermione se tensó en un momento en que el rubio se acercó demasiado a ella para hablarle al oído.

–¿podrías hacerme el favor de decirle a esa chica que deje de tocarme el brazo? – le susurró.

–por Merlín, apártate y ya está – se quejó la castaña ya harta.

–eso hago, y se sigue acercando. ¿Crees que quiera agredirme sexualmente? No sería la primera que lo intentan, y normalmente me siento alagado pero…

–pero que… – se exasperó ella.

–pues que es una muggle.

–eres idiota Malfoy – le dijo Hermione empezando a enfadarse.

–además, se supone que estoy contigo, observa como me mira. Debería molestarte.

–pues no me molesta, porque no estoy contigo en serio. – le dijo mirando a la chica, que la verdad sea dicha, se comía al rubio con los ojos.

–ya, pero resulta que estas a prueba, así que… haz algo al respecto. – le dijo Draco con una sonrisa soberbia.

–¿Qué haga algo? ¿algo como qué?

–ya sabes, algo de novia celosa. – le dijo – marca tu territorio. Hazle saber que soy tuyo.

Hermione se puso roja al escuchar las últimas palabras del chico y un vertiginoso cosquilleo recorrió su estómago. La verdad es que en el fondo le fastidiaban mucho las chicas que no respetaban las parejas. Cuando esta sabía que el chico en cuestión tenía pareja, claro. No como ella.

La castaña se motivó por un segundo y se acercó a Draco, colocándose frente a él. Con determinación colocó su mano en el cuello de él, tocando ligeramente su oreja. Acercó los labios a su otra oreja para susurrarle:

–¿algo así? – le susurró – ahora sabe que "eres mío" – dijo utilizando sus palabras.

Draco tragó saliva con pesadez. Tenerla tan cerca de él por voluntad propia era el cielo. Cogió la cintura de ella con ambas manos antes de contestar.

–bien, quédate así un poco más – le pidió.

Hermione obedeció tal y como le había prometido, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si la petición había sido porque le gustaba tenerla así, ya que lo que ella estaba sintiendo al tocarle y ser tocada por él, no era de este mundo.

Se recriminó a si misma sin soltarle, pues no podía permitirse el pillarse de un chico justo después de que otro la tratara como una mierda. Mucho menos de Draco Malfoy.

Se le ocurrió mirar a la chica que había estado molestando al rubio. Parecía muy enfadada, así que hizo algo que jamás habría hecho: sonrió triunfante mirándola directamente a los ojos y consiguiendo que apartara la mirada.

Y se sintió bien consigo misma.

Tan absorta estaba disfrutando del perfume caro de Draco Malfoy que casi se pasan la parada. Se separó de golpe, sacando a Draco del trance en el que se había encontrado los minutos anteriores.

–es aquí. – anunció – esta es nuestra parada.

–por fin… aire fresco – dijo Draco una vez en la calle – los magos huelen mucho mejor que los muggles ¿no crees?

–mis padres son muggles y huelen mejor que tu – le dijo de nuevo molesta por los comentarios del chico mientras se encaminaba por una calle lateral.

–bueno, es que no son lo mismo los muggles normales que los que dan a luz brujos y brujas. Estos son especiales – dijo el rubio.

–¿te das cuenta de todas las tonterías que eres capaz de decir? – le acusó.

Draco iba a contestarle, pero observó como la chica aminoraba el paso, mirando discretamente una propiedad.

–¿es la casa del idiota? – le preguntó.

–sí, y esta es la mía. – le señaló – entremos antes de que alguien nos vea. Mis padres están trabajando.

–¿vas a enseñarme tu habitación? – le preguntó el rubio haciéndose el gracioso.

–pues no, te voy a llevar directo al garaje. Por aquí.

–creo que la siguiente clase debería ser enseñarte a como ser una buena anfitriona.

–por supuesto. Volveré a contratarte. Eres un gran maestro – ironizó ella.

–gracias, lo sé – contestó él haciéndole rodar los ojos mientras abría la puerta pequeña del garaje.

Ambos entraron y Draco se quedó observando el viejo coche del señor Granger y todas las herramientas que tenían por ahí mientras Hermione buscaba el mono de trabajo. Pensó en que su padre debió haber hecho caso a su madre cuando le pidió que ordenara el garaje. Seguro que Draco estaba pensando que ese sitio era un desastre.

–aquí esta – anunció sacando un mono azul marino. Cogió también una caja de herramientas.

–¿Qué es eso? – preguntó espantado.

–un mono…

–pero si la parte de arriba y la de abajo están juntas, que clase de ropas llevan los muggles…

–por eso se llama mono… una pieza…

–voy a tomarme la poción, no puedo permitir que alguien vea mi cuerpo metido en eso.

Hermione salió al jardín, pero refugiada tras la casa para que no pudiera verle nadie, es decir, Raimon.

Pocos minutos después salió un hombre larguirucho, que rondaba los cincuenta, con el mono de su padre y una camiseta de trabajar.

–acabemos con esto. No hay mucho tiempo – anunció Draco/antenista – ¿es esa de allí? – preguntó señalando la casa con prisa, como si no quisiera que ella le viera de esa forma.

–si… ¿tienes claro lo que vas a hacer? – le preguntó preocupada.

–claro, soy Draco Malfoy. – le dijo el hombre – aunque ahora no puedas ver mi perfecta cara ni mi sexy cuerpo. – dijo haciendo reír a Hermione, haciendo que se sintiera un poco, solo un poco mejor.

La castaña lo observó alejarse y comenzó a morderse las uñas. Algo que no había hecho nunca. ¿Dónde se estaba metiendo?

Draco/antenista cruzó la calle y fue directo hasta la puerta, llamando al timbre.

Un chico moreno, de su edad más o menos, pero un poco más bajo, le abrió la puerta.

–¡tío John! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Lucke sorprendido.

El Draco interior del tío Jonh se dio un golpe en la frente y se insultó mentalemente hasta que se le acabaron las palabras malsonantes. ¿en serio? ¿había cogido un pelo del tío del idiota?

–¡Luck! ¿Cómo estás? – improvisó.

–muy bien, pasa. – le dijo apartándose de la puerta – ¿vienes del taller? ¿te dejaste algo el día de navidad? – le preguntó el joven.

–eh… no, solo pasaba cerca y quise visitarte.

Luck le miró extrañado, pero enseguida sonrió a su tío.

–genial, ¿quieres tomar algo, tío? – le preguntó.

–no, no, es una visita exprés, tengo que volver al trabajo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No sales con tus amigos o con tu novia?

–no, hoy no. Mañana por la tarde iré al Starbucks del centro con unos amigos.

–¿al starbrur…?

–Starbucks… – dijo con el ceño fruncido, y Draco se dijo que tenía que salir de allí.

–ah ya… a merendar, supongo.

–si… te noto raro, tio Jonh ¿te encuentras bien?

–si… pero tengo que irme ya – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta sin haber soltado la caja de herramientas – nos vemos en otro momento.

Y salió sin darle tiempo a que se despidiera o le siguiera.

Caminó por la calle y dio un rodeo para llegar a la casa de los Grangers.

–¡ahh! – gritó Hermione cuando apareció de pronto entre los setos – ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? ¿algo ha fallado verdad? – dijo preocupada, pues entre tocar los cables de la tele y sonsacarle la información había calculado bastante más tiempo.

–¿Qué si algo ha salido mal? – dijo malhumorado. No le gustaba que sus planes no salieran bien – este hombre es el puto tío del idiota.

–¡merlín! – dijo ella levándose las manos a la boca – se dio cuenta ¿verdad? Deberíamos hacer algo, confundirlo con un hechizo, o un desmaius y que se piense que todo se lo ha imaginado, porque no podemos borrarle la memoria, está prohibido… no se ¡no se! – decía Hermione al borde de la histeria.

–Hermione, relájate – le pidió el hombre cogiéndole la mano cuyos dedos iba a dejar sin uñas. – se extrañó un poco pero creo que ha colado, y lo mejor es que se dónde va a ir mañana por la tarde.

–¿Dónde? – preguntó ansiosa.

–Starbak o algo así… – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

–¡Starbucks!

–eso. ¿Sabes dónde está? Dijo que estaba en el centro…

–¡claro! – de repente miró al hombre preocupada.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–me gustaría que fueras tú de nuevo, no me gusta hablar con el tío de Raimon, pero aparte de eso, creo que no voy a ser capaz de verle de nuevo. Esto no va a salir bien…

–va a salir bien, volvamos al hotel, hay que prepararse. – le dijo el hombre.

–esperaremos en el garaje a que vuelvas a ser tú. No creo que a los muggles les guste ver cómo te vas transformando en otra persona – dijo sonriendo.

Ambos chicos se metieron en el garaje, quedaba aproximadamente media hora para que la poción dejara de hacer efecto.

–¿has hecho esto muchas veces? Vengarte de alguien – le preguntó ella.

–bueno… por despecho no. Por otras cosas, si… – dijo sonriendo malvadamente, pero no quedaba igual su sonrisa torcida en cara de ese hombre.

Hermione apartó la mirada de él.

–y… ¿engañar de esta forma a una chica?

–contando con que nunca he tenido novia formal… pues no. Además, creo que si la tuviera nunca lo haría, ya te dije que soy un caballero.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el pelo rubio del chico comenzó a sobresalir, después poco a poco sus rasgos regresaron, y antes de que la transformación terminara, anunció que iba a cambiarse. Cuando regresó, era él, y Hermione sonrió.

* * *

 **Hola gente! Me gustaría haber subido antes este capítulo, pero esta semana he ido un poco liada, pero bueno, aquí lo tenéis, no es muy largo, solo es un capítulo de transición, Hermione y Draco tenían que conseguir algo, y ya lo tienen, os aseguro que el siguiente será bastante más interesante.**

 **Ahora contestaré a los reviews:**

 **Jess Granger s:** sii, Draco se aprovecha un poco, ya que piensa que nunca más va a tener una oportunidad así, en la que tener a Hermione cerca por voluntad propia. Siento la tardanza, espero que este también te haya gustado. Un beso!

 **Liliana Galadriel:** ¿un caldito de pollo? Jajaja no sé muy bien que significa, pero espero que sea bueno, a mí los calditos me gustan, asi que espero que signifique que mi fic te gusta jajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic. Un beso!

 **lexie rk:** hola! Gracias a estas historias creo que todas queremos un Draco en nuestras vidas jaja, pero bueno, para algo esta nuestra imaginación XD. Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando la trama. Nos leemos pronto. Un beso!

 **Lorena:** hola! No te preocupes, no abandonaré al historia, y menos después de tenerla ya escrita, como dije. Si medio abandono una historia es porque no sé cómo seguirla, pero esta ya está toda escrita, de principio a fin. Un beso!

 **Gemmeta 14:** jajaja yo tampoco me quejaría de ese precio, pero obviamente Hermione ni se lo plantea, y menos después del daño que le han hecho, aunque Draco bien le ha dicho que se esfuerza un poco y se comporte como una chica con él, creo que no lo pilla, jaja. En fin, espero leerte pronto. Un beso! Pd: la venganza será terrible muajajaja.

 **Damalunaely:** me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando, de verdad. Sigue leyéndome! Un beso!

 **Nana:** no tienes que preocuparte, también dije en anteriores capítulos que ya tengo esta historia escrita de principio a fin, así que no hay peligro de que me quede bloqueada con la historia y os deje esperando, que es justo lo que me ha pasado con la otra historia, así que en esta historia eres libre de ponerte ansiosa, pues prometo no tardar en actualizar más de una semana jaja. Un beso.

 **Y un beso al resto de lectores!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Obviamente los personajes no son míos, son de JK Rowling, yo los tomo prestados XD**

 **Sinopsis:** _Es duro saber que te han engañado con otra chica, pero más duro es ser la chica con la que engañan sin siquiera saberlo, que esté la novia oficial, y luego tú. Hermione quiere hacerle pagar a ese chico lo que le ha hecho, y que mejor maestro para llevar a cabo una venganza que un Draco Malfoy, contra todo pronóstico, dispuesto a ayudarla. Eso sí, a cambio de algo._

* * *

 **28 de diciembre.**

Draco llamó a la puerta de la habitación de hotel justo a la hora que había quedado con ella la noche anterior, la que, tras mucho discutir la había obligado a pasar esa mañana de compras. Compras que el pagaría, por lo que ella se había negado hasta que el accedió a donar la ropa después de que todo eso acabara.

Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se encontraron al instante, ninguno sonrió. Solo se miraron unos segundos en silencio.

–buenos días – dijo ella al fin. Y esta vez le invitó a entrar mientras él también le deseaba buenos días.

Draco observó la bandeja que también ese día le había hecho llegar.

–no has desayunado demasiado – le recriminó mirándola acusatoriamente.

–no, no me entra mucho la comida por la mañana – se excusó mientras acababa de ponerse los zapatos.

–no será porque estas nerviosa ¿no?- aventuró el rubio.

–por supuesto que no – mintió.

Y es que estaba nerviosa. Nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer esa tarde y nerviosa por tener que hacerlo con Draco Malfoy, por sentir de nuevo sus caricias, su mirada penetrante sobre ella. Le daba algo de miedo que la conociera tanto, y se preguntaba desde cuando había estado entrando en su mente sin permiso ¿Qué sabía ese chico realmente? Y cuando, en que momento, volvería a comportarse como el cruel elitista que siempre había sido.

–mientes, pero vámonos – dijo el rubio, y de nuevo le ofreció el brazo que la castaña se apresuró en soltar en cuanto se alejaron del hotel.

Llegaron a una zona comercial y Draco eligió varios vestidos para que Hermione se probara.

–¿y porque tengo que llevar un vestido? –dijo saliendo del vestuario con un bonito vestido blanco por encima de las rodillas. – Unos vaqueros…

–por Merlin… las mujeres tenéis esas piernas para lucirlas – dijo acercándose a ella y volteándola para que se mirara en el espejo – ¿tú te has visto?

La castaña miró sus propias piernas hasta llegar a sus pies descalzos en ese momento. No era demasiado delgada, sus piernas eran torneadas y firmes, en conjunto con el resto de su cuerpo.

En ese momento atrapó la mirada del rubio, que le recorría las piernas desnudas con descaro y… ¿qué era eso en su mirada? Fuera lo que fuera parecía querer comérsela, y eso la asustó.

–¡por Merlín Malfoy! – dijo soltándose de él, pues la seguía sujetando por los hombros, y corriendo con fuerza la cortina del vestidor – ¡eres un descarado!

Malfoy miró la cortina cerrada atónito y después sonrió al comprender lo que había pasado. Ella había visto su mirada, y comprendió que esta vez no había podido ocultar su deseo, pero estaba tan guapa…

–vamos, no seas mojigata – y Hermione pudo imaginar perfectamente su sonrisa burlona – ponte otro vestido y sal.

–no pienso salir si vuelves a mirarme de esa forma – le advirtió – además, no pienso ponerme este – dijo sacando un vestido arrugado en su mano, la cual sacó por un lado de la cortina tendiéndole la tela, sin llegar a descubrirse – es de… bueno, no va conmigo.

–obviamente, es un vestido de puta – dijo el rubio sin miramientos quitándoselo de la mano y agarrándole esta, riendo mientras ella se forzaba por soltarse de su agarre mientras él reía – te lo puse de prueba, y has aprobado.

–yo siempre apruebo – dijo Hermione desde el vestuario, y su voz ya no sonaba enfadada, más bien divertida por los tontos juegos de su nuevo y extraño compañero.

A la hora de comer Malfoy iba cargado con varias bolsas llenas de ropa, había mucho más de lo que necesitaban para toda esa historia, pero a Hermione no le importaba, alguna jovencita sin suerte iba a estar feliz cuando donaran todo aquello.

–metete en el baño y reduce todo esto – le dijo el chico, harto de cargar con las bolsas.

–ah no, la gente me vería entrar cargada y salir sin nada – dijo la castaña disfrutando de verle a él tan cargado y ella únicamente con su bolso.

–y que importa.

–pues importa. No es normal.

–pues yo les confundiré mientras tu entras – propuso el rubio tendiéndole todas las bolsas.

Después de discutir un rato, al final Hermione salió del baño sin nada, y con las pequeñas bolsas reducidas metidas en su bolso.

–ahora vayamos a comer – propuso el rubio – me muero de hambre.

–así que ir de compras te da hambre – rio Hermione. Hacia unas cuantas horas, podría decirse incluso días, que había olvidado con quien estaba.

–pues sí, entre otras cosas que también me dan hambre– dijo recorriendo el cuerpo de ella con esa mirada.

–Draco Malfoy, deja de hacer eso – le gritó – puede que te funcione con otras, pero a mí me parece asqueroso.

Y realmente no le gustaba que un chico la mirara de esa forma tan descarada, aunque tampoco admitiría lo alagada que se sentía al ser el objeto de esa mirada tan poderosa que le quemaba la piel en su recorrido.

–bien, bien. Vamos allí, quiero comer un buen plato de pasta.

Se sentaron a comer y por momentos Hermione no recordaba ni lo que iba a pasar esa tarde, solo disfrutaba de una agradable conversación.

–dijiste que nunca habías estado con nadie en serio – le dijo Hermione – pensaba que Pansy y tu…

–por supuesto que tengo una imagen que mantener, y Pansy es la chica más guapa de todo el colegio – Hermione arrugó la nariz en desacuerdo, por ejemplo Ginny le parecía más bonita que esa Slytherin, pero se guardó el comentario, aunque su mirada debió de decirlo todo, por lo que contestó el rubio. – no me mires así, hasta tu sabes que es cierto, es una preciosidad y sabe lucirse.

–me parece una belleza demasiado obvia.

–la cosa es que era una relación abierta, ella se acostaba con quien le apetecía y yo…

–sí, no sigas, me lo imagino – le frenó Hermione. No quería escuchar cómo se acostaba con cualquier chica, por alguna extraña razón le molestaba.

Draco sonrió complacido de que hubiera parado sus palabras y de lo molesta que parecía.

–aunque ya no estamos juntos. Esa relación no merece la muerte de mis tímpanos – le confesó él, y ella relajó el gesto – no la soportaba – acabó solo para verla sonreír.

–¿y tú? ¿Solo has estado con el idiota? Krum…

–lo de Krum no fue nada… aunque muy buen chico, era demasiado…

–¿cabeza hueca? – le ayudó él con una sonrisa inocente.

–por supuesto que no – se ofendió ella intentando borrar la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios – solo que si alguna vez estoy con alguien, cosa que ya he dicho que no va a volver a ocurrir, necesito que sea más… brillante, no se…

–entonces, para ti debe de ser el cielo estar conmigo – ahí estaba esa sonrisa que estaba empezando a conocer a la perfección.

–¡no seas creído, Malfoy!

–a la comadreja también le gustas.

–¿Qué? ¿a Ron? Por supuesto que no. ¡es mi amigo!

El rubio prefirió dejar el tema, aunque se preguntó cómo podía ser tan ciega.

Las horas pasaron y llegó el momento de ponerse camino al Starbucks.

–¿podrías hacer algo para que tus manos dejaran de temblar? – le increpó el rubio mientras esperaban en el banco de una placita con vistas al lugar, esperando a que apareciera el susodicho.

–me pone nerviosa volver a ver al idiota después de todo lo que pasó – se quejó ella llevándose una uña a la boca.

–vaya, has pasado de llamarlo por su nombre, a llamarlo por su apellido, a llamarlo por lo que és – le dijo Drcao sonriendo mientras cogía las manos de ella entre las suyas, alejándolas de sus dientes y deteniendo el temblor.

–será que he tenido un buen maestro – le contestó ella buscando su mirada.

Alarma. Estaba buscando su mirada, no quería apartar las manos de entre las suyas, las cuales allí estaban tranquilas, y su pensamiento se embotaba cada vez que él le hablaba de aquella forma suave y amable. Alarma.

-has tenido al mejor, no hay duda – se alabó él mismo – por cierto, ahí está.

Y Hermione siguió su mirada y lo encontró con otro chico caminando hacia la puerta de la cafetería. Su pelo oscuro cayendo por su frente, su rostro anguloso, esa ropa que llevaba, elegante pero informal.

Draco la miró, estudiando la expresión de la chica al volver a verle, entonces ella le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió, haciendo que esta vez fueran sus manos las que estuvieron a punto de ponerse a temblar.

Hermione acababa de comprender que Lucke Raimon ya no le parecía tan atractivo y que se moría de ganas por hacerle ver lo que se había perdido y otro iba a disfrutar (aunque todo fuera una farsa, él no lo sabía)

–bien – reaccionó por fin Draco – diez minutos y entramos. Tienes completamente prohibido, escúchame bien, prohibidísimo mirar en su dirección bajo ninguna circunstancia – Hermione asintió atenta – te sentaras de espaldas a él y seguirás todas y cada una de mis instrucciones ¿entendido?

La chica suspiró profundamente.

–entendido.

Cuando entraron, Hermione se obligó a mirar los paneles con la información y precios de los productos de la cadena, intentando pensar solo en que se iba a tomar mientras fingía no sentir la mano del rubio acompañándola por la espalda.

–no nos ha visto – le informó Draco que en ese momento la invitaba a sentarse en una mesa estratégicamente ubicada donde él tenía una perfecto visibilidad del idiota y de Hermione solo se veía la espalda y parte de su perfil. Una vez ese tío la hubiera localizado no iba a perderse nada de lo que ocurriera en esa mesa. – iré a pedir, dime que te apetece.

Hermione se lo señaló en la carta y lo observó a alejarse obligándose a no alejar la vista del mostrador donde se movía el rubio. El local estaba bastante vacío, habían solo como siete mesas ocupadas, por lo que la gente podía ser bastante consciente de las personas a su alrededor. Se sentía incapaz de hablar e incapaz de mover un músculo, estaba demasiado nerviosa y sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sentirse fuerte delante de él y no como una acabada que había llorado por los rincones por su culpa.

–el idiota y sus amigos ya han pedido – observó Draco regresando con la cuenta – solo hay que buscar una forma de que nos vea.

Entonces Hermione cayó en la cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraban y en el ticket que Malfoy traía en las manos, sin el café.

–no va a tardar en darse cuenta de que estoy aquí. – sentenció Hermione mirando a un chico tras la barra con dos cafés en la mano y acercándose a la megafonía.

El rubio no entendió sus palabras hasta instantes después.

–Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy – sonaron sus nombres por todo el local.

De pronto Hermione sonrió y se levantó. Pensó en el precioso vestido que llevaba puesto, en su pelo recogido y a raya y en sus piernas al aire (pensó en la mirada de Draco sobre ellas) y todo ello le dio la seguridad para cruzar el local, recoger los cafés, sonreír al empleado y volver a la mesa sin apartar la mirada del Slytherin.

Mientras este proceso se llevaba a cabo, Draco pudo seguir todas y cada una de las reacciones del idiota. Cuando la megafonía anuncio el nombre de la chica se incorporó en la silla y su semblante cambió a uno serio mientras la buscaba con la mirada. La observó caminar hacia el mostrador y su boca y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente. Draco la miró satisfecho y luchó por no poner la misma cara de idiota que "el idiota". Sonrió cuando regresó con movimientos elegantes mirándolo solo a él.

–creo que casi se desmaya – le dijo Draco, y Hermione intentó sonreírle. – bien, pues empieza el juego, la mano junto al servilletero – le indicó él.

Hermione no dudó al hacerlo y la mano de Draco salió a su encuentro, entrecruzó sus dedos con los de ella y llevo su fina mano hasta sus labios.

La castaña sintió la electricidad sacudirla cuando sintió el beso depositado en el dorso de su mano y sus ojos grises mirándola intensamente. Por unos segundos olvidó todo a su alrededor, igual que el día que regreso al colegio, igual que los días posteriores, ¿Qué clase de poder tenían esos ojos?

Sin soltar su mano apoyó ambas sobre la mesa y le dio la siguiente instrucción.

–haz como que arreglas mi pelo ¿sabes cómo te digo? – le preguntó a la vez que echaba un vistazo al idiota, que se revolvía en su asiento, haciendo como que escuchaba a sus amigos pero sin perderse un detalle de lo que ocurría en su mesa.

–sí, creo que sí. – logró pronunciar ella antes de alargar su mano, la que controló perfectamente para que no temblara. Alcanzó algunos mechones del pelo limpio del chico, los que caían por su frente, y los arregló imaginariamente, porque estaban perfectos de la manera desordenada en que cubrían su rostro. Antes de apartar la mano, bajó por su nuca y le acarició ligeramente el cuello.

Draco pudo ver perfectamente la reacción del idiota ante el gesto de la castaña, se recompuso un poco del cosquilleo del paseo de la mano de ella por su cuello y la miró, sonriendo de forma triunfal.

Entonces, a Hermione, que estaba sonriendo, le cambio la cara por completo. Esa sonrisa en la boca de Draco Malfoy sí que la conocía a la perfección. Es la sonrisa que ponía cada vez que ella salía de su camino por haber sido insultada, la que puso cuando hizo crecer sus dientes desproporcionadamente. Era la sonrisa que le dedicó cada vez que llegó a superarla en algo. Y fue cuando comprendió que ahí estaba todo el juego de Draco Malfoy. Porque se había ofrecido a ayudarla en todo esto. Eso que ella había estado esperando, porque conocía bien a Draco Malfoy, y siempre, siempre supo que no era buena persona. Aun así, había conseguido engañarla, había conseguido incluso colarse dentro de ella, pero ahí acababa todo.

Hermione comprendió, como si ya lo estuviera viviendo, que a continuación Draco se levantaría y cortaría con ella delante de todos, que la humillaría no solo en público, si no delante de quien ya la había humillado una vez. Que la dejaría allí sola, con todo el mundo mirándola y luchando con las ganas de llorar, porque su corazón, que ya casi no dolía, volvería a estallar en mil pedazos.

Draco observó el cambio en el semblante de la castaña, sus ojos llenos de pánico mirándole, el terror atenazando su rostro. Parecía como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla, o como si todavía estuviera metida en ella. No entendía ese cambio tan brusco de actitud.

Aunque se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a entrar en su mente, y respetar su privacidad no pudo evitar ver todo lo que ella estaba pensando, y se sintió horrorizado de que ella pudiera pensar todo eso de él. Por otra parte comprendía que era lógico, después de todos esos años.

–no. ¡no! Basta Hermione, no es así – cogió su mano, que sujetaba con fuerza el vaso del café y tiro de ella, levantándose y poniéndola a su altura frente a él – no es así, vale. Nada de eso va a ocurrir, créeme – pero vio en sus ojos, comenzando a humedecerse, que le costaba un mundo creerle – merlín… – se maldijo cuando la primera lágrima quiso resbalar por su mejilla. Él lo impidió cogiendo su cara con las dos manos y limpiando sus ojos antes de que humedecieran su rostro.

Ya estaba perdido, ya notaba el impulso incontrolable en su cuerpo y su cabeza gritando que no lo hiciera. No la escuchó. Sin soltar las mejillas de la chica se acercó a ella y la besó, cubriendo sus labios con delicadeza. Cuando sintió los puños de ella cerrarse en su camisa, sobre su pecho, abrió los ojos y supo que jamás olvidaría aquella visión, sus ojos castaños cerrados, su ceño fruncido, pero completamente entregada a él. Puso una de sus manos alrededor de su cintura para acercarla más a él y profundizo el beso, sintiendo lo que jamás había sentido al besar a una mujer. Un cosquilleo vertiginoso le hizo olvidar donde estaba y lo que estaban haciendo, hasta que algunos silbidos y pequeños aplausos los regresaron a la realidad.

Lo primero que vio fue la sorpresa y la vergüenza en la cara de Hermione, que acto seguido lo abrazó, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello y deseando salir de allí mientras algunas mesas de jóvenes les vitoreaban e incluso alguien les pidió con gracia que se fueran a un hotel.

–Vámonos – dijo Draco cogiendo su brazo y tirando de ella hacia la puerta.

Conminaron así un buen rato, sin decirse nada, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Draco se recriminaba interiormente lo que había hecho. Era ella la que tenía que besarle a él cuando acabara la semana que le había propuesto. Lo que había hecho estaba mal, y él estaba enfadado.

–¡como pudiste pensar que iba a humillarte delante de todos! – dijo soltándola y volteándose para enfrentarla.

–no puedes recriminarme pensar así de ti ¡eres Draco Malfoy! Por todos los dragones, tú haces esas cosas – le gritó de vuelta – lo que no es normal es que me ayudes, que me trates de forma amable y sobre todo que… – se cortó un momento para no tartamudear – y sobre todo no es normal que me beses.

–¡que esperabas! Lo estabas arruinando – inventó – tuve que hacer algo para salvar la situación y que el idiota con el que una vez tuviste la poca cabeza de salir y la estupidez de enamorarte, no sospechara nada.

Hermione lo miró con rabia.

–por fin te reconozco, Draco Malfoy – le escupió, y se adelantó al hotel que ya se veía al final de la calle.

El rubio la observó alejarse, con su vestido bailando alrededor de sus piernas, y controlando sus ganas de no seguirla y estrangularla.

* * *

 **Hola! La verdad, no podía esperar para subir este capítulo y es que, ¡todo se les ha ido de las manos! Pero así es el amor, a veces es incontrolable. Y Hermione… conoce perfectamente los antecedentes de Draco (ella misma los ha sufrido), y cuando confías en alguien y te falla (lo que le pasó con Lucke), tiendes a volverte algo más desconfiada con todo el mundo, y él simple gesto de la sonrisa del rubio la hizo dudar y montarse toda la película. ¿Qué pensáis de lo que hizo Draco "para salvar la situación"? eso dice él para excusarse, pero claramente no pudo resistirse al verla de esa manera.**

 **Lo mejor de todo, es que "el idiota" lo ha visto todo.**

 **Bueno, pues voy a agradecer esos comentarios que tan feliz me hacen XD**

 **Damalunaely:** sii, a veces es divertido que los planes de Draco no salgan bien y verlo improvisar jaja. Si te gustó la escena del bus, espero que esta te haya encantado jaja. Un besito!

 **Lorena : **jajaja no te preocupes, es culpa mía por dejar historias incompletas por ahí, pero a veces no puedo esperar a terminarlas para subirlas. Esta vez, por suerte, lo he conseguido XD. Con lo del tío… quería dejar a Draco en una situación que no tuviera planeada y que saliera de esta como pudiera jaja. me alegra mucho de que te guste la historia. Un beso!

 **Linithamonre77 : **jaja no te preocupes por no haber comentado, pues ya estás aquí, escribiéndome, lo que me alegra un montón. ¿así que a ti también te pasó? A veces no sé si es mejor vivir en la ignorancia o enterarte, y más si ya todo ha pasado, pero es normal que te sintieras traicionada, espero que tu nueva relación sea millones de veces mejor. Ojalá te haya gustado el capi. Un besito!

 **Jess Granger s:** hola! Es normal que te preocupe eso, pues como él mismo ha dicho en este capítulo, tiene una reputación que mantener, y por supuesto estar con Hermione no debería entrar en sus planes (aunque si debe ser sincero consigo mismo, entra). Ya veremos que puede más, si su apellido o sus sentimientos por la castañita. Nos leemos! Un beso!

 **Gemmeta14 : **sii! Quería poner a Draco en una situación en la que tuviera que improvisar, y se me ocurrió justo antes de escribir la escena, pues estaba pensando en cómo hacer que Draco se enterara de los planes "del idiota" siendo un antenista, y al final… salió eso. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un beso!

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter:** hola! Las herramientas creo recordar que escribí que no las había soltado de su mano en ningún momento, así que regresaron sanas y salvas al garaje del señor Granger XD, y sobre el tío pensé en que fuera el típico de esos que solo ves en navidad, cumpleaños, etc jaja, y si le llama, pues que piense que se está volviendo loco, que se lo merece jajaja, no creo que piense que ha sido por arte de magia XD XD. Nos leemos pronto, un beso!

 **Lexie rk:** hola! De momento la venganza de Hermione va viento en popa, y con beso incluido jaja, aunque ella ha estado a punto de mandarlo todo al traste por su inseguridad, por suerte, gracias a Draco, "el idiota ha presenciado incluso un beso de película, incomparable con los suyos, obviamente jaja. Un beso!

 **Mariapotter2002** : hola guapa! Me alegra verte también por aquí y que te esté enganchando ¿qué te ha parecido este capi? Espero que también haya sido de tu gusto. Un beso! Y nos leemos pronto XD

 **Nemesis–hime:** me alegro mucho! Y espero que así siga siendo el resto de la historia. Un besito!

 **Un beso enorme, y hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no son míos, son de JK Rowling, yo los tomo prestados XD**

 **Sinopsis:** _Es duro saber que te han engañado con otra chica, pero más duro es ser la chica con la que engañan sin siquiera saberlo, que esté la novia oficial, y luego tú. Hermione quiere hacerle pagar a ese chico lo que le ha hecho, y que mejor maestro para llevar a cabo una venganza que un Draco Malfoy, contra todo pronóstico, dispuesto a ayudarla. Eso sí, a cambio de algo._

* * *

 **29 de diciembre.**

Draco estaba acostado en su cama boca arriba, ya vestido, pero no encontraba la fuerza para ir a verla.

Hacía tiempo que ya no podía negarse a sí mismo la verdad, que le llamó la atención casi desde que la vio, desde la primera vez que la vio votar en su asiento ansiando dar la respuesta a alguna estúpida pregunta de clase, la repugnancia cuando se enteró de que era una sangre sucia, el miedo cuando fue petrificada en segundo, los momentos en que fingió odiarla, y otros tantos en que la odió de verdad. Pero siempre había estado ahí, prohibida. Y Merlín, que lo colgaran si no le encantaba lo prohibido. Era un problema que había tenido desde que tenía memoria, bastaba con que le prohibieran algo para desearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Y muy pocas cosas tenía prohibidas Draco Malfoy.

Jamás pensó en hacer algo así, en acercarse a ella de la forma en que lo había hecho, en dejar ver su verdadera cara, pensó que acabaría ese séptimo curso y no volvería a verla más que alguna vez de pasada, acudiendo al trabajo, o llevando al colegio a sus futuros hijos.

Entonces la vio en la nieve, sola, rota. Y allí estaba, recreando una vez, tras otra, tras otra el sabor de sus labios.

Llamaron a la puerta y Draco se tensó visiblemente incorporándose en la cama. ¿Y si era ella?

Se levantó como un rayo y se serenó antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarla retorciéndose las manos.

–¿podemos hablar? – le preguntó la chica.

Como respuesta Draco se echó a un lado invitándola a pasar. Hermione avanzó hasta la cama del chico ya hecha y se sentó en el borde.

–quiero disculparme, Draco – dijo ella, y Draco, sorprendido, se sentó a su lado en el colchón – por una vez en tu vida te estas portando bien conmigo y soy yo la que se comporta como… bueno, como una slytherin – dijo sonriendo y sacando la primera sonrisa burlona del rubio.

–te aseguro que no encajarías en Slytherin – le dijo de forma suave él.

–oh, no creas, estoy aprendiendo, y sabes que soy buena estudiante. Porque estamos en el último curso, si no al año que viene pediría un cambio de casa – bromeó ella.

Draco rio.

–no lo hagas, perderías todo el encanto. – bromeó él también.

–bueno, ni siquiera sabía que tenía encanto, así que, qué importa – le sonrió – lo que de verdad quería saber es… si vas a ayudarme a acabar con esto. – le miró a los ojos, intentando no sonar demasiado desesperada – necesito hacerlo, necesito vengarme por lo que me hizo para poder pasar página.

Draco apartó la mirada.

–contando con que todavía faltan dos días más para que tengas que besarme, no tengo nada más que hacer – le dijo fingiendo desinterés.

–bueno, en realidad ya nos hemos besado – dijo ella avergonzada. No le había querido dar mucha importancia a ese beso.

–ah no, yo tuve que besarte, me obligaste haciendo esos pucheritos tan trágicos – dijo burlándose de ella e imitando su cara a punto de llorar.

–Oh vamos, no seas estúpido, yo no ponía esa cara – le dijo olvidando la momentánea timidez. – ¡por tu culpa alguien nos gritó que nos largáramos a un hotel!

–claro, y todo era un plan para hacer más creíble tu actuación delante del idiota. No pudiste haber llamado más su atención, eso te lo concedo.

–por supuesto, soy buena trazando planes.

Draco sonrió y ella también.

–voy a ayudarte, pero te advierto que dejaré de hacerlo si vuelves a dudar de mí. – le dijo él.

–y yo te advierto que te daré una patada donde tú sabes si vuelves a entrar en mi mente. – le amenazó, pero sin rencor.

–habiendo probado tus puñetazos, creo que no quiero saber cómo será una patada en mis hue…

–¡no lo digas! ¿Acaso no estabas comportándote como un caballero? –le recriminó sus palabras mientras se tapaba los oídos con sus manos.

–ah, sí. Es que estando contigo a veces lo olvido – se rio.

–serás… – dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro, pero de buen humor.

–bien, tenemos mucho que hacer ¿cómo se te dan los hechizos desilusionadores? – le preguntó Draco.

–perfectamente ¿Por qué?

–porque tenemos que seguir al idiota durante todo el día y rezar por que entre hoy y mañana quede con su novia.

Hermione suspiró.

–bien, vamos.

Era bastante incómodo estar parada junto a la puerta de tu ex esperando para verlo con la mujer por la que te dejó, pero Hermione lo llevaba mejor con la mano de Draco agarrando la suya. La excusa era no separarse, ya que ellos tampoco se podían ver, pero era reconfortante, y Hermione no quería ni pensar en lo que ese chico le empezaba a hacer sentir, sobre todo después de besarla de esa forma en el Starbucks.

–mira, es mi madre – susurró Hermione viendo hacia su propia casa a su madre salir con unas tijeras para adecentar las plantas del jardín – hoy debe tener el día libre.

Draco observo a la mujer.

–te pareces mucho a ella – le dijo el rubio.

–¿en serio? – preguntó la castaña arrugando la nariz, incrédula. Su madre siempre le había parecido una mujer muy guapa, sobre todo en las fotos cuando era más joven. En cambio ella…

Tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos, pues en ese momento Lucke salió a la calle con su madre. Llevaban toda la mañana allí, y había estado tanto tiempo esperando verle salir que ahora le pillaba desprevenida.

–…quiere decir que me parezca bien. Esa jovencita está empezando a alejarte de nosotros – decía la señora Raimon enfadada.

–Lidya no me aleja, solo quiere que cenemos juntos en noche vieja. Es normal. – se excusó el chico siguiendo a su madre hasta el coche, que la mujer abrió con las llaves.

–lo normal es que cenes con tu familia, como todos los años. En fin, no quiero discutir más contigo. Me voy a comprar y seguramente comeré con la tía Rosa, ya que tampoco vienes a comer – le recriminó la mujer sentándose en el sitio del conductor.

–¿ahora tampoco puedo salir a comer con mi novia? – dijo Lucke enfadado.

Como respuesta la mujer cerró la puerta del coche, arrancó y se fue.

Lucke golpeó el bordillo y echó un vistazo a la parcela de su antigua amante.

Hermione siguió la mirada y soltó un pequeña carcajada cuando su madre, que había estado escuchando toda la conversación con las tijeras abiertas en alto, dio un respigo al verse descubierta y continuo con sus qué haceres de manera poco disimulada.

A su lado, Draco también rio.

–creo que tu madre me va a caer bien – dijo mientras dejaban distancia al idiota para comenzar a seguirle por la acera.

–¿Qué importa? nunca la vas a conocer.

–¿no piensas presentarme a tus padres cuando empecemos a salir oficialmente? – le dijo ofendido.

–recuerdas esa parte en la que te dije que no volvería a enamorarme nunca. – le recordó – pero si me regalas mi décimo gato, quizá te los presente.

–hablas como si pudieras controlar el poder o no enamorarte. Tampoco de quien – intentaba seguir con el tono de broma, pero sabía bien que lo que decía era real.

–Como si tú fueras a presentarme a tus padres cuando "salgamos oficialmente" – dijo sarcástica, pero divertida.

–oh no, en el momento en que empezara a salir contigo, mis padres saldrían de mi vida. Tendría que buscar otro sitio donde vivir. – En realidad, lo había llegado a imaginar – los cambiaría a ellos por ti. No dirás que no es bonito.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de la chica y sintió el contacto de la mano del rubio más que nunca.

–no te dejaría alejarte de tus padres. Son tus padres – dijo como toda explicación. Veía la espalda de Raimon frente a ella en todo momento, pero la conversación con el rubio, aunque totalmente en broma, la tenía enfrascada.

–que sean mis padres no quiere decir que sean buenas personas. – Draco sintió a Hermione a su lado ponerse tensa ante sus palabras, así que intentó suavizar el ambiente – tus padres podrían adoptarme. Ya sabes que puedo ser encantador cuando quiero.

Hermione se rio ante su comentario. Pero borró la sonrisa cuando Lucke llegó a un parque y una chica se levantó de un banco a su encuentro.

Era rubia, bajita, y más bien rechoncheta, pero no demasiado. De ojos azules, y lo peor de todo, parecía buena chica.

–parece que tenga paja en el pelo, ¿no crees?

Hermione no contestó, así que de nuevo Draco tomo la iniciativa.

–acabemos con esto cuanto antes, van hacia es laguna, daremos la vuelta por el otro lado y nos los encontraremos de frente. Te harás la encontradiza, le saludarás y cuando su novia pregunte por tu identidad, te presentaras como su amante. Muy sencillo.

Hermione solo asintió mecánicamente. Estaba nerviosa.

La llevó tras un arbusto para deshacer el conjuro y se pusieron a caminar cogidos de la mano, como cualquier otra pareja, disfrutando de las fechas navideñas, solo que el paseo de ellos tenía un motivo oscuro que a Hermione le enturbiaba la mente.

–vamos, esto está a punto de terminar. Estas apuntito de acabar este capítulo y olvidar este libro en un estante. – la animó Draco.

Y Hermione solo volvió a asentir.

Ya podía ver a la pareja caminar hacia ellos. Lucke aún no la había visto, y no la vería hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Cuando el moreno puso la vista en frente, Hermione y Draco estaban a apenas dos metros de él y Hermione le miraba con fingida sorpresa.

–vaya, Lucke. Hola – le saludo la castaña aparentando total naturalidad, pero Draco notaba su mano temblar entre la suya – ¿es esta tu novia? ¿Lydia?

Y disfrutó viendo como el color desaparecía de la cara del chico.

–Hermione… – logró murmurar, mandándole un claro mensaje con la mirada.

La chica del pelo de paja miraba a ambos alternativamente, contrariada, y una vez a Draco que le envió una extraña sonrisa, como si se estuviera riendo de ella. Como nadie reaccionaba, decidió intervenir.

–sí, soy Lydia. Y tú eres…

–es… – se apresuró Raimon, pero Hermione no se lo permitió y le interrumpió.

–soy su… – "vamos Hermione" se animó a si misma – soy su… – intentó de nuevo, mirando a la chica que le miraba con inocencia – soy… – solo es una palabra: "amante" – …su vecina… – dijo al fin, desanimada. Draco vio como el idiota volvía a respirar – su vecina de enfrente. – aclaró – Bueno. Hasta la próxima – dijo agarrando a Draco y pasando de largo.

Y es que no podía hacerle eso a una chica que no le había hecho nada, romper una pareja… ella no era así. Con que una de las dos sufriera, ya era suficiente.

–lo siento, lo siento tanto Draco, pero no soy capaz de hacerlo – le dijo agachando la mirada una vez no podían escucharles. Se sentía tonta, después de tantas molestias, de tantos días… Draco seguramente pensaba que era estúpida.

El rubio le hizo mirarlo.

–lo se… – le dijo – desde el principio supe que no lo harías. ¿Cómo habrías podido? Eres Hermione Granger. Tú no haces estas cosas – y Hermione le sonrió tímidamente. Sus palabras hacia ella eran perfectas, justo las que necesitaba en ese momento – en cambio, yo soy Draco Malfoy, y sí hago estas cosas.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Draco se dio la vuelta y alcanzó a la pareja que había comenzado a alejarse.

–disculpa, Lydia ¿verdad? – dijo agarrándola para que se volteara – solo quería decirte que esa chica – y señaló a Hermione que se tapaba la boca horrorizada unos metros más allá – aparte de su vecina, también ha sido su amante. Hermione no sabía de tu existencia, por supuesto, y aunque pretendía descubrirlo todo ante ti, es buena persona y no ha sido capaz, pero yo no soy buena persona, así que abre los ojos y mira bien con quien estas – la chica le miraba con la boca abierta, sin saber si creerle, pero al mirar a Hermione y a su novio, supo que lo que ese chico decía era verdad – en cuanto a ti… – Draco se volteó hacia Lucke Raimon y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar a lo que acababa de suceder le rompió la nariz de un puñetazo, haciéndolo caer al suelo – esto es por ella.

Acto seguido llegó hasta donde Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y se la llevó.

Lo ultimó que Hermione vio fue a Lydia salir corriendo de allí mientras Lucke la llamaba desde el suelo, intentando parar la hemorragia.

Esa misma tarde, Draco y Hermione cogieron el tren de regreso a Hogwarts, ya que Hermione no quería pasar ni un segundo más en el Londres muggle.

–¿estás bien?

–ya te he dicho que si – dijo Hermione mirando por la ventanilla el paisaje pasar a toda velocidad – estoy agradecida de que lo hayas hecho tu – le dijo volviendo a mirarlo – pero eso no quita lo mal que me siento.

–deberías sentirte aliviada. Se lo merecía. Y esa chica no merecía que la siguiera engañando – le dijo el rubio – o es que crees que detrás de ti no habría ido otra y otra y otra más.

Hermione lo pensó un momento.

–espero que consiga encontrar a alguien bueno que le haga olvidarle… – murmuró la chica volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

–y si no, siempre podéis compartir gatos – dijo Draco y por fin sacó una sonrisa a Hermione.

–que navidad más extraña ¿verdad? – y lo miró de nuevo, sabiendo que esos ojos no la mirarían así por mucho tiempo más – ¿y qué pasará ahora? ¿Nos saludaremos por los pasillos? ¿Haremos trabajos juntos en clase y seremos amigos? – preguntó riéndose Hermione.

Draco también rio.

–Como si tus dos guardaespaldas fueran a dejarte si quiera mirarme de solsayo – odiaba pensar en cuando todo volviera a la normalidad ¿Cómo iba a volver a insultarla después de esas navidades?

–y a ti los Slytherin te quitarían tu trono si osaras dirigir una palabra amable hacia mí.

Ambos se sonrieron, pero era una sonrisa vacía, y el resto del viaje disfrutaron del paisaje blanco y las luces que empezaban a encenderse en el horizonte, cada uno enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿qué os parece? Siempre pensé que por mucho que ella quisiera, nunca sería capaz de hacerlo, pero ahí estaba Draco, para hacer el trabajo sucio. Así que el mal ya está hecho, Raimon ha recibido su merecido y nuestros dos protagonistas no pueden dejar de pensar en el momento en que tengas que volver a actuar como enemigos declarados ¿de qué otra forma iba a ser?**

 **Por lo menos esta vez los planes de Draco han salido como quería, sin sorpresas inesperadas y sintiéndose bien por una vez por sus malos actos, pues esta vez, tenía un buen motivo.**

 **De todas formas, todavía quedan un día para el día de nochevieja, y Hermione todavía tiene que pagar el precio de haber sido ayudada por el rubio ¿se atreverá a hacerlo? ¿Qué pensáis?**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Lorena:** la verdad, es posible que veamos la reacción del idiota ¿Qué hará después de esto? Ya lo descubriréis jaja, no me adelanto. Por ahora, ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Espero que te haya gustado. Un beso!

 **Jess Granger s:** jaja, creo que si no es uno, es otro, pero siempre acaban arruinándolo, y todo porque no son capaces de olvidar los prejuicios y lo que pensaran a su alrededor, incluso estando solos, Draco cree que no puede mostrar nada ante ella que pueda llegar a dejarlo en evidencia, pues obviamente piensa que no es correspondido. ¿lo conseguirán? Un beso!

 **estephMalfoy:** me alegra mucho que te esté gustando mi historia y que hayas sacado un hueco para contármelo, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Un beso!

 **gemmeta14:** pues sí, eso es precisamente lo que Draco pretendía, que pensara que solo lo ha hecho para salvar la situación. Él no cree que ella nunca pueda corresponderle, por lo tanto no puede mostrar sus sentimientos y quedar como un débil, al menos no hasta que este seguro de algo. Esta vez fue Hermione la que salvó la situación para que él la siguiera ayudando. Un beso!

 **maiRiddle:** hola! Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, me alegro de verdad de que te esté gustando la historia. Un beso!

 **nathyhcr:** genial! Pues tú, al igual que todas las que sacáis un hueco para escribirme, también estás entre mis lectoras favoritas, por dejarme estas palabritas de ánimo. Un beso!

 **ladyWildhex:** si, tienes razón, Draco se ha ganado a pulso que Hermione piense así de él, después de tantos años, aunque con estos actos, Draco está intentando reparar todo ese tiempo ¿será suficiente siete días contra siete años? Bueno, me alegro que te esté gustando. Un beso!

 **crazzy76:** jajaja, si, es un poco cabezota, pues aunque lo intentan, cada uno sigue con su papel y su postura, sin dejarse ver del todo, será como una defensa para no salir dañados jaja. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado. Un beso!

 **mariapotter2002:** hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado la reacción de Draco, pero… ¿y esta reacción de chico malo? A mí me ha encantado escribirla, sobre todo el puñetazo que le ha dado por ella. Nos seguimos leyendo guapa. Un beso!

 **ying Fa Malfoy de Potter:** Creo que, después de lo que puse al principio del capi, el plan de Draco nunca había sido acercarse a ella, solo observarla desde la distancia, solo aprovecho la situación sin pensar demasiado en ello, por eso está confundido, él cree que no merece ser correspondido por ella y se refugia en este tipo de actos, aunque luego hace otros que dicen más que mil palabras… en fin jaja. Un beso!

 **linithamonre77:** jaja, si, es un poco idiota, pero como dije en otros comentarios, no está seguro ni preparado para mostrar nada que le pueda dejar de débil ante ella. Se mantiene en su postura para protegerse. Ahora es cuando el idiota recibió su merecido. Espero que te haya gustado. Un beso!

 **sailor mercuri o neptune:** exacto, no quieren ver más allá de sus propias narices, pero están bien enredados el uno por el otro. Cualquiera se daría cuanta, excepto ellos. Espero leerte pronto. Un beso!

 **Hasta la próxima– un beso!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no son míos, son de JK Rowling, yo los tomo prestados XD**

 **Sinopsis:** _Es duro saber que te han engañado con otra chica, pero más duro es ser la chica con la que engañan sin siquiera saberlo, que esté la novia oficial, y luego tú. Hermione quiere hacerle pagar a ese chico lo que le ha hecho, y que mejor maestro para llevar a cabo una venganza que un Draco Malfoy, contra todo pronóstico, dispuesto a ayudarla. Eso sí, a cambio de algo._

* * *

 **30 de diciembre.**

El penúltimo día de ese año, Hermione se levantó de su cama en la torre griffindor totalmete renovada y sonriendo. Se sentía aliviada, ya que ahora, cada vez que pensaba en Lucke, ya no le guardaba rencor, en realidad, le daba pena.

Quizá de verdad quería a esa chica, a su manera, claro. Lo que Hermione esperaba fue que para Lydia esa manera de querer no fuera suficiente, pues tenía la corazonada de que la chica no lo merecía. Los chicos como Lucke no merecían a ninguna chica que se preciara.

Pero tenía un gran, enorme problema. Su corazón latía con fuerza por alguien prohibido, oculto tras una máscara y que seguramente no se quitaría nunca después de esa semana que habían pasado juntos.

Pero era tarde. Por suerte una semana no era suficiente para colarse tan dentro de su corazón como para que no fuera igual de fácil sacarlo de allí ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Era una pena. El Draco que había conocido esos días, podría haberla llegado a enamorarla, pero eso era totalmente imposible. Y lo sabía ella. Y lo sabía él. Aun así, quedaban dos días de tregua, y él quería que ella le besara. Y ella guardaría ese recuerdo durante mucho tiempo. Por lo menos, por lo menos, hasta que se comprara los cuarenta gatos y tuviera que salir de su casa invadida de felinos.

A partir del uno de enero, cerraría su corazón, y se haría fuerte. No se dejaría volver a engañar tan fácilmente, y si alguna vez un hombre llegaba a amarla de verdad, cosa que dudaba, tendría que sortear todos sus muros.

Se vistió con ropa calentita y bajó a desayunar al desolado y poco concurrido gran salón. En la mesa Slytherin no tardó nada en vislumbrar una cabellera rubia que la recorrió con la mirada y sonreía imperceptiblemente.

Hermione bajó la mirada cohibida, sonriendo. Era como si guardaran un secreto. En realidad, guardaban un secreto: unas navidades que nadie creería ni comprendería.

Al sentarse se sirvió zumo de calabaza y unos dulces y volvió a mirar de reojo a la mesa Slytherin. Draco hacía algo con un papel entre sus manos. Cuando las levantó, sopló hacia ellas y un bonito pájaro de papel acudió volando hasta ella. Era una nota.

" _vayamos esta noche a la torre de astronomía"_

 _Draco._

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón y se puso a hiperventilar. ¿Qué pretendía llevándola de noche a la torre de astronomía? Todo el mundo sabía que ese era el lugar que las parejas utilizaban para… bueno, intimar ¿Qué se había creído? ¿Ese era su plan? ¿Esa era su forma de demostrar lo caballero que decía ser?

Draco no necesitaba leerle la mente para saber todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y no pudo evitar reír al ver su cara. Cuando por fin lo miró fulminándole con la mirada, le señaló el papel con un gestó y Hermione volvió a mirar. Las palabras habían cambiado.

" _sabía que pondrías esa cara. Eres muy predecible._

 _En realidad, solo quería dar un paseo por la linde del bosque esta tarde. ¿Qué dices?_

 _Draco_

 _P.D: eres una mojigata, tampoco es para tanto ir a ver las estrellas a la torre de astronomía"_

Hermione relajó el gesto y sonrió, lanzando a Draco una mirada asesina, pero divertida a la vez. Iba a contestarle una respuesta afirmativa cuando llegó el correo y una lechuza del correo muggle le dejó una carta delante.

Ese tipo de lechuza, las que utilizaban los correos muggles para enviar las cartas al mundo mágico, solo le traía cartas o de sus padres o de…

La abrió temblorosa, sabiendo ya que era de él. Sus padres siempre ponían remitente.

" _querida Hermione._

 _No sé por dónde empezar a disculparme por todo lo que te he hecho. Ni siquiera creo tener derecho a escribirte, ni a volver a mirarte, ni siquiera a volver a pensar en ti. Soy un mierda y lo sé._

 _Quiero explicarte lo confundido que he estado todo este tiempo. Yo ya estaba con Lydia cuando te conocí, y aunque tú me gustabas mucho, mucho más, no quería hacerle daño. Y te lo hice a ti, a quien realmente quería._

 _Ahora, gracias a tu "amigo", soy libre._

 _Sé que sabes que te vi en el Starbucks, que seguramente me buscabas, que ese tío con el que estabas solo es un amigo ayudándote en una absurda venganza. También sé que desde que te vi con él, no he podido volver a dejar de recriminarme el haberte dejado. Los celos me carcomían cuando te besó._

 _Solo sé que quiero recuperarte, que quiero compensarte con mi amor todo lo que te he hecho. Decirte que mi amor es sincero, que siempre lo ha sido ¿recuerdas mi poema? Lo sentía de verdad._

 _Quiero recuperarte, y si tengo que pedirte perdón de rodillas, lo hare, porque te quiero. Y sé que tú me quieres, si no, nunca habrías organizado todo esto._

 _Espero tu respuesta y tu oportunidad._

 _Siempre y solo tuyo, Lucke Raimon"_

Hermione sentía la sangre hervirle. Ni recordaba su poema, ni le quería, ni iba a darle ninguna oportunidad, ni creía una sola palabra de lo que había en esa carta. Lo único que se acercaba un poco a la realidad era el primer párrafo.

Observó a Draco, que la miraba con curiosidad, y escribiendo en su misma nota, se la envió de vuelta. Acto seguido, salió de allí.

Draco recibió el pajarillo y lo abrió, pensando en lo que le había cambiado a Hermione la cara tras recibir esa carta ¿le habría pasado algo a su familia?

" _te veo en la biblioteca"_

Era lo único que ponía.

El rubio apuró su batido y salió hacia allí, encontrándola en una de las mesas más oculta, sentada, observando un trozo de papel con el ceño fruncido. Cuando él se acercó y ella lo descubrió, solo le tendió la carta, se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas, inquieta.

Draco se enfurecía línea a línea. Tenía que haberle hecho algo más aparte de romperle la nariz. Algo que le hubiera impedido incluso escribir esa carta asquerosa, sucia y llena de mentiras.

Hermione se detuvo frente a él, esperando su veredicto.

–¿y? – le preguntó él enfrentándola algo más brusco de lo que hubiera pretendido – ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿vas a darle otra oportunidad?

Hermione bajó la mirada al suelo. Él había hecho tanto por ella… De repente sintió unas ganas terribles de decirle todo lo que sentía, de pedirle que se quitara la máscara definitivamente, que no volviera a fingir ser quien no era delante de sus amigos, que le permitiera conocerlo de verdad. ¿Sería muy atrevido por su parte pedirle todo eso precisamente a Draco Malfoy?

Pero su silencio, junto con sus cavilaciones, habían durado demasiado, y Draco las había claramente malinterpretado.

–eres una tonta – le dijo bruscamente lanzándole la carta y saliendo de allí a grandes zancadas, sin mirar atrás.

Hermione cogió la carta en el aire sin entender por un momento las palabras del chico, hasta que lo comprendió. Él le preguntó si le daría otra oportunidad a Lucke y ella se quedó pensando en silencio. Obviamente el rubio creyó que estaba pensando seriamente lo de volver con él.

–espera, Draco – corrió a la entrada, pero en el pasillo ya no había nadie. – diablos…

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿Tenía que haber decidido darle privacidad a su mente justo en ese momento? Hubiera deseado mil veces que esta vez le hubiera leído la mente.

La castaña lo buscó un rato, y después volvió a su sala común. Obviamente, no quería verla. Pero no podía evitarla siempre, y le explicaría que malinterpretó su silencio.

¿Cómo siquiera pudo pensar que era tan tonta de solo pensar en volver con ese adúltero?

* * *

 **Bueno, este es un capítulo bastante cortito, pero no puedo hacer nada, ese día Draco la esquivó, así que no se volvieron a ver. No podía escribir más jaja.**

 **En fin… como son. No logran confiar el uno en el otro, y de nuevo hay un malentendido entre ellos, y es que son tan orgullosos que nunca esperan a aclarar las cosas antes de salir hechos unos basiliscos y montar historias en su cabeza.**

 **Como compensación a este corto capítulo, subiré pronto el siguiente, si os parece bien XD.**

 **Vuestros comentarios:**

 **Lexie rk:** si, la verdad es que se lo merecía, es lo bueno de no tener cargo de conciencia, él seguirá durmiendo por las noches después de haber arruinado la pareja. Hermione quizá no habría podido dormir con la conciencia tranquila si lo hubiera llegado a hacer jaja. Un beso!

 **DamaNegra90:** por lo visto, lo que es mucho pedir es que confíen el uno en el otro, ya lo has visto en este capítulo, todo iba genial entre ellos hasta que ha llegado la dichosa cartita y Draco a malinterpretado el silencio de Hermione. En fin… un beso!

 **Mariapotter2002:** si, a veces pasa que se divide el mensaje, no sé porque, pero no importa jaja. Si no lo hubiera hecho Draco, creo que Lucke se habría salido con la suya, aunque por lo menos ahora no tendría ese quebradero de cabeza por la carta jaja.

 **Gemmeta14:** pues si, menos mal que estaba Draco para vengarse por Hermione, y es lo que pienso, quien lo hace una vez, volverá a hacerlo, mucho tienen que cambiar o sentir para no hacerlo, no se… bueno, muchos besos!

 **Jess Granger s:** pues de nuevo están como el perro y el gato, que vamos a hacer. Si acaban juntos van a tener que empezar a confiar el uno en el otro. Quizá cuando se den cuenta de que todo son malentendidos logren confiar jaja. Un beso.

 **esthepMalfoy:** pues sí, sobre todo para Draco siempre le han enseñado a mantener las apariencias, pero va a tener que superarlo si de verdad quiere estar con Hermione ¿lo logrará? Un beso!

 **ladynikiza:** pues sí, algunas veces nos hace falta un héroe en nuestra vida, aunque incluso mejor sería que fueramos nuestras propias heroínas, pero a veces es tan difícil… y un apoyo siempre viene bien en algunos casos. Lo siento, de nuevo están distanciados jaja. Un beso!

 **mESTEFANIAb:** que mal tu historia, y que injusto, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición, y como él estaba viéndose con otras, necesitaba pensar que tu también, supongo que así se sentía mejor… me alegro que lo acabarás, aunque te doliera y perdieras tanto en el camino, pues fue lo mejor para ti, y si me permites, quiero poner aquí tu moraleja, para que todas aprendamos de tus palabras: no se puede elegir de quien enamorarse, pero si te amas, puedes elegir que esa persona no te condene a ser infeliz. Creo de verdad que eres una chica muy fuerte. Un beso!

 **crazzy76:** mmm después de lo que pasó, ¿logrará encontrarlo y pagar su deuda con un beso? Esperemos que Draco no decida seguir evitándola jeje. Un beso!

 **nemesis–hime:** muchas gracias, a mí también me encanta, sobre todo cuando es mala persona pero con buenas intenciones hacia Hermione jaja. Un beso!

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter:** por lo visto, aún no han conseguido quitarse los prejuicios. Van a tener que trabajar un poco más en ellos, jaja un beso!

 **Lorena:** falta todavía un poquito más para que comiencen a reconocer algo entre ellos y dejen a un lado los prejuicios, pero ellos son así de orgullosos. Habrá que darles tiempo. Un beso!

 **Damalunaely:** me alegro de que te esté gustando. Y si, falta un día, espero que logren solucionarlo antes (como si yo no lo supiera jajaj) un beso!

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no son míos, son de JK Rowling, yo los tomo prestados XD**

 **Sinopsis:** _Es duro saber que te han engañado con otra chica, pero más duro es ser la chica con la que engañan sin siquiera saberlo, que esté la novia oficial, y luego tú. Hermione quiere hacerle pagar a ese chico lo que le ha hecho, y que mejor maestro para llevar a cabo una venganza que un Draco Malfoy, contra todo pronóstico, dispuesto a ayudarla. Eso sí, a cambio de algo._

* * *

 **31 de diciembre. Fin de año.**

Cuando Hermione bajó esa mañana a desayunar, los pocos estudiantes que se habían quedado en Hogwarts parecían contentos y se respiraba un ambiente festivo en el castillo. El año estaba a punto de terminar y… ¿Quién no espera que el año que entra sea mejor que el anterior? Ella sí, lo deseaba.

Pero para empezar con buen pie el año nuevo, necesitaba hablar con cierto Slytherin. Quien le habría dicho a ella que recorrería el castillo en busca de Draco Malfoy para explicarle un malentendido. Nadie la creería.

Después de ir al comedor, a la biblioteca, a los jardines y a cualquier lugar que se le ocurrió buscarle, supo claramente que la estaba evitando. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? ¿Por qué se enfadaba tanto? Le podía llegar a molestar que después de haberla ayudado a vengarse, ella pensara en volver con él, pero de ahí a este cabreo infantil ¡ni que estuviera enamorado de ella! La sola idea daba risa.

Estaba claro que no le era indiferente, él mismo se lo había dado a entender en varias ocasiones. Ella quería pensar que le gustaba un poco y ella… ¿Qué chica no ha pensado que es capaz de cambiar a un chico malo?

Iba a volverse loca. No entendía sus sentimientos, no entendía los de él. No sabía en qué momento de estos siete días Draco le había dado tan fuerte. Sabía lo que sus revolucionadas hormonas sentían al verle. Siempre había sabido que era atractivo, pero ella necesitaba algo más que un físico para acalorarse de lo forma en que lo hacía desde hace unos días. Su proximidad la quemaba, el recuerdo de sus labios la atormentaba, y no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había vivido con él. Aunque fingido, podía sentir nítidamente cada palabra, cada caricia, cada contacto con él.

Volvió a la sala común y comprobando que no había nadie, encendió la chimenea. Necesitaba hablar con una amiga.

Ginny acababa de encender la chimenea después de cambiarse, pues una vez apareció por allí la cabeza de Harry a medio vestir y casi les da un ataque a los dos. Iba a salir cuando escuchó al fuego crepitar más fuerte de lo normal, y apareció la cabeza de Hermione.

–¿Hermione? ¿Dónde estás? – claramente en su casa no estaba, se dijo la pelirroja.

–estoy en Hogwarts – confesó la castaña.

–¿Cómo que el Hogwarts? ¿Desde cuándo? –le preguntó Ginny arrodillándose frente a su chimenea – ¿y por qué?

Hermione decidió obviar todas las preguntas de la chica y resumir la respuesta.

–¿recuerdas aquel chico que vivía frente de mi casa? Ese con el que tenía algo especial…

–claro que lo recuerdo. Oh no… ¿Qué te ha hecho? – se alarmó la pequeña de lo Weasley – iré a lanzarle unas cuantas maldiciones en el culo y luego…

–déjalo – la interrumpió Hermione – es un cerdo. Ya tenía novia ¿sabes? Pero eso está superado, lo que me preocupa es otra cosa.

–¿Cómo que ya está superado? ¿y porque no viniste aquí? Debiste venir aquí… – le dijo – ¿y cómo que está superado? – volvió a preguntar extrañada. Hermione no era de las que olvidaba las cosas en unos cuantos días.

–alguien… me ayudo a llevar a cabo un pequeña venganza contra él – le confesó – y ahora el problema es ese alguien…

–¿alguien? ¿Quién? ¿alguien del colegio? – la interrogó.

–Si pudiera decirte quien, no habría dicho alguien, Ginny – le sonrió la castaña – la cuestión es que he estado estos días teniendo mucho contacto con esa persona y… ¿crees que es posible que alguien te guste en apenas cinco días?

–¿cinco días? Por supuesto – sonrió la pelirroja como si su amiga acabara de salir del parvulario del amor – incluso puedes llegar a enamorarte en días, en horas o incluso con una mirada ¿no escuchaste nunca eso de los flechazos?

Hermione pegó un respingo cuando escucho a su amiga decir que alguien podía llegar a enamorarse con una mirada. En su mente aparecieron los ojos grises sin dueño que vio el día que volvió a Hogwarts, mientras su vida era un caos. Sintió algo abrumador en ese momento, el problema fue el dueño de esos ojos.

–vaya… – murmuró Hermione pensativa.

–oh dios mío, te gusta alguien del colegio – se entusiasmó Ginny – y que te ha ayudado a superar lo de tu vecino imbécil. ¿Quién va a hacer eso de forma desinteresada? ¡tú también le gustas! ¡seguro! Merlín que ganas de volver…

–no vayas tan rápido. Hubo un malentendido y él ahora me evita – le dijo – creo que lo he echado a perder, y si no hablo hoy con él, tengo la certeza de que nunca podré arreglarlo…

–¿y dónde está el problema?

–pues… en que me evita – se desesperó Hermione pensando en lo infantil que podía llegar a ser Draco – seguramente se ha encerrado en su sala común.

–¡uuuhooo! Entonces no es un Griffindor ¡oh Merlin! ¿un raven? ¡dime que no es un Huffel! – la amenazó la pelirroja, pues tuvo una mala experiencia con uno – ¡o un Slythrin malvado y sexi! – fantaseó su amiga.

–Ginny… – la reprendió su amiga, se estaba yendo por las ramas.

–es que no veo el problema Hermione. Esta noche es noche vieja, te pones un vestido precioso, te arreglas y le dejas con la boca abierta. ¡no va a faltar a la cena!

Hermione se llevó las manos a la barbilla. Realmente no creía que fuera a faltar a la cena de esta noche. El problema era uno. No tenía vestido para noche vieja.

–¡olvide mi vestido en casa¡ – mintió algo desesperada.

–Hermione – le dijo de forma reprobatoria – como si te tienes que hacer un vestido con las cortinas de tu habitación, pero esta noche vas a bajar allí impresionante, lo vas a conquistar y mañana vas a presentármelo.

Las dos amigas rieron.

–bueno, quizá lo de las presentaciones lo dejaremos para más adelante – sonrió – pero gracias Ginny.

–te quiero, amiga – la pequeña Weasley le lanzó un beso y Hermione sacó la cabeza de la chimenea.

Hermione suspiró. Aun a malas podía ponerse el mismo vestido que se puso para cenar en el restaurante del hotel, es decir, su único vestido, pero… ¿Cómo iba eso a impresionar a Draco? De todas formas, o eso o bajar con un sueter Weasley y unos vaqueros… ¿Por qué no era más femenina? Las chicas tenían varios vestidos en su armario ¿Por qué ella no?

Subió a su habitación pensando seriamente en hacer algo con las cortinas de su cama, cuando pensó que prefería bajar desnuda. Entró en su habitación y encontró un paquete alargado envuelto en papel de seda negra. ¿Algún regalo que sus padres se habían olvidado hacerle llegar?

Recogió la nota que había sobre el paquete.

" _lo prometido, es deuda…"_

No había firmado, pero sabía perfectamente que era la letra de Draco Malfoy.

Lo abrió sin dudar y se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida cuando descubrió el interior.

Sacó el vestido de seda verde aguamarina y lo observó con emoción. Y sintió la enorme necesidad de abrazar a ese rubio mal encarado y que decía ser tan mala persona, pero que aun creyendo que ella iba a volver con el idiota, le había regalado un vestido, tal y como le prometió.

Cuando llegó la noche, Hermione ya había trazado muy bien su plan, y por lo poco que sabía del Draco orgulloso, podía decir que bajaría a cenar porque estaría a salvo en su mesa Slytherin durante la misma, pero que en cuanto la cena acabará, él perfectamente podía desaparecer sin darle una oportunidad. Y eso era lo que ella pensaba que haría.

Había decidido no bajar a cenar. No le gustaba perderse la cena de fin de año, junto con sus adorados profesores y el ambiente de festividad que iba a haber en el castillo, pero prefería que él se confiara, que pensara que ella no bajaría en toda la noche, y sorprenderle antes de la media noche, justo antes de que acabara el séptimo día.

Draco bajó a cenar esa noche con cara de pocos amigos. Bastante más que de costumbre, y le fastidiaba que el resto de gente estuviera tan feliz. Imbéciles.

Lo que le llevaba fastidiando realmente, era que con lo inteligente que parecía Hermione, fuera tan tonta de volver con ese intento de hombre ¿no se daba cuenta que ese tipo de personas si lo hacían una vez, lo harían siempre? Además, que solo intentaba recuperarla porque el plato principal, es decir, la pelopaja, le había dejado tirado.

En fin, seguramente para ella era más fácil reparar unos meses de mentira de ese tío, que siete años de insultos por su parte. ¿En qué momento fue tan imbécil como para pensar que ella llegaría a sentir algo por él?

Entró al comedor mirando discretamente a la mesa Grifiindor. No estaba. Tanto mejor. Cuando mañana llegaran todos los alumnos él volvería a ser odioso, y ella volvería a ser insufrible, y esas navidades no habrían pasado. Sabía que ninguno de los dos se lo contaría a nadie, y aquello solo habría sido como un sueño del que había despertado. Y punto. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de sentir todas esas sensaciones desconocidas y vertiginosas que ella le provocaba, cuando podía tener relaciones mucho más carnales con cualquier otra? ninguna.

Se sentó en su mesa, abatido. En realidad, era tan moñas que seguramente prefería lo que ella le hacía sentir cuando le tocaba, cuando le abrazaba, incluso cuando lloraba o se enfadaba.

Durante la noche ella no apareció, y supo que no había vuelta atrás. Ella había decidido y no quería encontrarse con él.

Aunque no habló con nadie durante la cena, debió estar tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la gente empezaba a amontonarse frente al enorme reloj del salón, enfundados en todos los accesorios que había en sus bolsas de cotillón. Alumnos con pelucas, antifaces, y matasuegras, gritaban felices esperando la cuenta atrás.

Se levantó y se dirigió al reloj, dispuesto a ver como pasaban los últimos segundos del año en que, al menos, besó a Hermione Granger.

La manecilla del reloj dio las doce y una masa de alumnos grito la cuenta atrás.

En su mente, Draco también lo hacía: doce, once, diez…

Alguien tiró delicadamente de su brazo, haciéndole voltear y unos enormes ojos marrones le miraron con inocencia. La recorrió con la mirada, pensando seriamente si era real esa chica con el vestido que él le había regalado y el pelo laboriosamente recogido, que le recordó al baile de navidad de cuartó curso. De fondo escuchó al resto gritar cinco, pero cuando ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y atrapó sus labios, no logró escuchar ya más nada, solo su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se hizo todo sentidos. La cogió con fuerza por la cintura y la apretó contra él, devolviéndole el beso con ganas, moviéndose sobre sus labios con maestría mientras ella, haciéndose mantequilla entre los brazos de él, le seguía delicadamente.

La pequeña masa gritó ¡uno! Y mientras el griterío los envolvía un fuerte flas los devolvió a la realidad, haciéndoles romper el contacto.

Hermione observó horrorizada un alumno cargado con una cámara mágica que salió corriendo entre la multitud. Draco también llegó a verlo y pretendía salir tras él para romper esa maldita máquina, cuando Hermione lo increpó, mirándolo dolida.

–era esto verdad – le dijo sin fuerza – lo que querías desde el principio. – le acusó – ¿Qué es? ¿alguna clase de apuesta sobre conseguir a la más frígida del colegio? Pagar a alguien para que sacara las pruebas y luego reírte de mí delante de todo el colegio… – la chica sonrió con pena – la tonta fui yo, que por mucho que mi cabeza me decía que tarde o temprano lo pagaría, mi corazón te dejo meterse allí.

La castaña se dio la vuelta ofuscada, dispuesta a salir de allí.

–espera… – murmuró Draco aun si creer lo que estaba pasando.

Para su sorpresa Hermione se detuvo. Se agacho, cogió un antifaz y se lo tiró a la cara con rabia.

–vuelve a ponerte tu máscara – le dijo antes de salir de allí corriendo.

Draco miró a su alrededor furioso. Parecía que nadie más se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, pero tenía que encontrar a ese fotógrafo clandestino y matarlo a golpes.

Lo peor de todo es que comprendía a Hermione. Claramente llevaba su sello. ¿Cómo iba a convencerla de lo contrario? La única forma era lograr que esa foto no viera la luz.

Después de que se le hicieron las dos de la madrugada buscando a alguien a quien ni siquiera había visto la cara, supo que todo estaba perdido.

* * *

 **Lo siento, lo siento. Sé que me vais a odiar por hacer que se fastidie de nuevo cuando apenas se acaban de arreglar, pero, no diréis que no lleva el sello de Draco Malfoy… preparar todo eso para sacar una foto y enseñarlo a todo el colegio, presumiendo de haber conseguido nada menos que a Hermione Granger.**

 **Por lo menos hubo beso… jaja. Podemos decir que Draco ya puede quedarse tranquilo de que Hermione no va a volver con el idiota, aunque quizá tampoco vuelva con él.**

 **Chicas, os contesto:**

 **Gemmeta 14:** claro, cuando se quedan solos pretenden arreglarlo, pensó que Hermione sería la fácil, que poco la conoce jaja. Casi se arreglan pero… al final se volvió a fastidiar. Hasta el próximo!

 **Sailor mercure o neptune:** tienes toda la razón, la verdad es que quise usar la palabra como un tipo de insulto y no pensé demasiado en lo que realmente tiene de significado, pero es verdad, no puede llamarse adultero. Seguro que en este capi también te entraron ganas de darle a los dos jaja. Un beso!

 **Ying fa Malfoy de potter:** bueno, al final tuvieron "su cita", y todo fue bien hasta que alguien llegó con su cámara… y pensar que ya casi lo tenían… jaja un beso!

 **Nuria 16:** si, está el final muy cerquita, y no tarde mucho en actualizar no? Ajja, me alegro que te guste. Un beso!

 **Andrea:** jaja me alegro de que te esté gustando tanto y que los siguientes también puedas decir lo mismo. Un beso!

 **mESTEFANIAb:** pues sí que debería de hechizarlo. Porque le pilla lejos, si no estoy segura de que lo habría hechizado jajaja. Bueno, aquí se volvió a liar, pero yo creo que ya no puede estar más enredado, ya solo queda desenredar jaja un beso!

 **alex23013:** me alegro mucho de esa sonrisa que tienes cuando ves que pongo un capi, a mi me sale una sonrisa cuando veo un comentario vuestro, muchas gracias por tu tiempo para escribirme ajaj. Un beso

 **crazzy76:** creo que volví a dejarte en suspenso, soy mala jajaja. Un beso!

 **Lorena:** si, la verdad que no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en eso, o mínimo contestar primero, en fin… esto fue peor jaja. Un beso!

 **Lexie rk:** jaja creo que se volvió a enredar, pero culpa de Draco por portarse con ella tan mal durante tantos años, así no es fácil confiar. En fin ajaja un beso!

 **Damalunaely:** me alegro, espero que este se te haya hecho un poquito más largo. Un beso.

 **Damanegra90:** si, sin confianza no hay amor, pero Draco se ganó a pulso la desconfianza no? Tantos años portándose fatal con ella. Jaja, muchas gracias. Un beso!

 **Bueno, solo me falta decir que queda un capitulo, y después también un pequeño epilogo que escribí sobre cómo les van las cosas un tiempo después. Esto se acaba! Un beso enorme!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no son míos, son de JK Rowling, yo los tomo prestados XD**

 **Sinopsis:** _Es duro saber que te han engañado con otra chica, pero más duro es ser la chica con la que engañan sin siquiera saberlo, que esté la novia oficial, y luego tú. Hermione quiere hacerle pagar a ese chico lo que le ha hecho, y que mejor maestro para llevar a cabo una venganza que un Draco Malfoy, contra todo pronóstico, dispuesto a ayudarla. Eso sí, a cambio de algo._

* * *

El día uno de enero llenó el castillo de alumnos reencontrándose y de charlas animadas contando sus navidades y sus nuevas adquisiciones.

Hermione fue bastante escueta a la hora de contar los días que había pasado cuando Harry y Ron le preguntaron y tampoco les dijo que había pasado la mayor parte de ellas en Hogwarts. A la mirada de Ginny, solo negó lentamente con la cabeza, haciendo que su amiga se desinflara, triste.

Al fin y al cabo, es lo que había estado esperando todo el tiempo. El juego de Malfoy obviamente iba a tener consecuencias contra ella y desde el principio lo había sabido. Aun así, fue ella la que antepuso una venganza de la que poco había sacado, a la realidad.

Ese día prácticamente no salieron de la sala común y Ginny y ella pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde jugando al nuevo ajedrez mágico con efectos especiales que le habían regalado a Ron, mientras este y Harry acababan los deberes que no habían tocado en todas las navidades. La pelirroja no la quiso agobiar con ese chico si las cosas no habían salido bien. Ya se lo contaría ella cuando estuviera preparada.

Cuando tuvieron que retomar las clases, a Hermione se le formó un nudo en la garganta al tiempo que se hacía el propio nudo en la corbata con los colores de Griffindor. Tenía pociones a primera hora, compartida obviamente con quien no quería ver. Pero no tuvo que esperar tanto a verlo, cuando Harry, Ron y ella entraban al comedor, Draco salía con Theo Nott.

Se miraron un momento, y lo que duró el encuentro antes de que Hermione girara la cara, le pareció ver que no había maldad en los ojos grises de él, que le miraban como antes. Imposible.

–creo que a alguien no le han regalado suficientes cosas estas navidades – dijo Ron con sorna – es la primera vez que paso junto a Malfoy sin que alguno de nosotros recibamos alguno de sus comentarios.

Hermione giró la cabeza un momento, observando la espalda del rubio, cuando descubrió a Ginny más allá acercarse corriendo. Se paró un momento frente a Malfoy cuando lo encontró, como pensando en decirle algo, pero entonces reparó en ella y la alcanzó a toda velocidad.

–Hermione, ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar – le pidió.

–¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Harry mirando a la pequeña de los Weasley.

–nada – dijo la chica apretando los pergaminos que llevaba contra su pecho.

Y entonces Hermione lo supo. La gente que comenzaba a bajar las escaleras llevaba unos pergaminos, que enseñaban a sus compañeros mientras cuchicheaban. Algunos ya la miraban.

Ron, al que no pasó desapercibido el gesto de su hermana, le arrebató los pergaminos, que la pequeña había ido arrancando de las pareces conforme aparecían en su camino, intentando evitar, sin éxito, claramente, que alguien más los viera.

Hermione observó con horror como sus dos amigos abrían la boca al ver el contenido del pergamino, y Ginny, rendida, tendió a Hermione la única foto que quedaba en su mano.

En la imagen en movimiento salían ella y Draco totalmente entregados el uno al otro en un beso, sobresaltándose de pronto y mirando a la cámara. Después la imagen volvía a ponerse en marcha, de nuevo, ellos dos se besaban, y de nuevo eran sorprendidos por la cámara, una y otra vez.

–lo mato – dijo Ron, arrugando el papel en su puño y localizando a Draco no muy lejos de ahí.

Harry y Ron lo alcanzaron en un par de zancadas y Ron lo empujó, haciendo que el rubio trastabillara, pero logrando recuperar el equilibrio. Malfoy los enfrentó con cara de pocos amigos. Hermione se acercó a ellos afectada por lo que pudiera pasar.

–vuelve a tocarme comadreja, y te juro que será lo último que hagas – le amenazó el rubio sacando su varita.

–¿la embrujaste, verdad? – dijo Harry tirándole los pergaminos con las fotos. Draco alcanzó una de las fotos y la vio. Echó un rápido vistazo a Hermione, y los volvió a enfrentar.

–así es, le eché poción de amor en la copa para reírme hoy un rato – dijo ácidamente – ¿no te parece divertido, comadreja? – le pinchó.

Hermione observó cómo Ron lo cogía por el cuello de la túnica y lo arrinconaba hacia la pared mientras Harry intentaba detenerlo, pero con la varita en la mano.

¿Por qué hacía eso? Habría sido más humillante que dijera que ella le había besado por propia voluntad, porque era como las demás y había caído en sus redes. En cambio, se echaba las culpas, dejándole a ella la excusa de que no era dueña de sus actos, si no que estaba hechizada por una poción. ¿Quién no iba a creerle? era el mejor en pociones.

Cuando vio el puño de Ron apuntar a la cara de Malfoy, y a este solo sonriendo con suficiencia, corrió a detener el golpe.

–¡basta, Ron! ¡suéltalo! – le dijo cogiendo su brazo para después separarlos y ponerse en medio, enfrentando a sus dos amigos. Para ese entonces, un buen grupo de alumnos observaba la pelea – lo hice porque yo quise ¡le besé por que quise! – dijo para después salir corriendo llevándose por delante a cuanto cotilla encontró en su camino.

Todo el mundo presente estaba en completo silencio.

–apartad – reaccionó Draco, empujando a los dos griffindor a su paso y colándose entre la multitud, tras ella.

Harry y Ron, miraron a Theo Nott, que estaba tan perplejo como todos los demás.

–yo no sé nada. No tenía pinta de ir a matarla, la verdad. – dijo levantando las manos en son de paz.

Harry y Ron se giraron para seguir a los otros dos, pero Ginny se interpuso en su camino.

–¿queréis que Hermione os mate? ¿Cuantas veces os ha dicho que puede solucionar sus cosas ella sola? – les reprendió – creo que ya habéis hecho bastante – les dijo con los brazos en jarra.

Draco siguió a Hermione hasta la torre de astronomía.

Ella no sabía muy bien porque había elegido aquel lugar, pero le recordaba a él, y eso le hizo tomar la decisión. Cuando llegó, resollando por la carrera, lo último que pensó fue escucharlo llamarla a sus espaldas.

Se giró y lo vio a los pies de la escalera, también resollando.

–Hermione, escúchame. – le pidió acercándose a ella.

–enhorabuena, Draco. Esta vez te has superado – le dijo tranquila – ha sido un plan muy elaborado.

–te juro, Hermione, que no he sido yo. – le dijo – como iba a pensar siquiera que te atreverías a besarme delante de todo el colegio. Fue a ti a la que no se le ocurrió pensar que me estabas besando en el gran comedor. No tengo la culpa de que alguien con una cámara fotográfica nos viera. ¡ni siquiera pensé que bajarías esa noche! – estaba enfadado, siempre tenía que dudar de él, después de todo… – ¿para que ibas a bajar a besarme si habías decidido volver con ese idiota?

–jamás pensé en volver con ese idiota – le dijo Hermione enfadándose – cuando me quedé callada estaba pensando en ti, el más idiota de todos. Pensaba en cómo sería capaz de pedirte que olvidaras tu máscara y accedieras a conocernos de verdad.

–¿no vas a volver con él? – preguntó el rubio, sintiéndose imbécil.

–por supuesto que no ¡cómo pudiste siquiera pensarlo, después de todo? – se sentía tonta, y tenía ganas de llorar.

–y tu – dijo el rubio avanzando hacia ella – te dije que no volvieras a dudar de mí, y lo hiciste, y dudaras de mí una vez tras otra. Siempre vas a dudar de mí, aunque te diga que lo que siento por ti no es mentira.

–¿Cómo quieres que te crea? – empezaban a arderle los ojos y ya estaba levantando la voz – no puedo simplemente confiar en tu palabra después de todo…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando. Él había atrapado su cara entre sus manos y sus labios entre los suyos. La beso con fuerza y pasión apenas unos segundos para después hacer que le mirara a los ojos.

–te lo he demostrado con hechos. No eres tan inteligente si no te has dado cuenta, Hermione. Te he acompañado en una estúpida venganza que sabía no ibas a realizar, te he obligado a tocarme, a sentirme, te he dejado ver como soy realmente, te he besado, por el amor a Merlín ¿Qué más pistas necesitabas?

–yo… – a Hermione la cabeza le daba vueltas – pensé que habías estado jugando conmigo.

–si hubiera querido jugar habría hecho lo que le he dicho a tus amigos. Una poción y listo. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de pasar una semana contigo?

–tiene lógica – dijo Hermione, bajando la mirada avergonzada.

Draco volvió a obligarle a mirarle.

–claro que tiene lógica. – y volvió a besarle, mientras el cielo enviaba sus copos blancos sobre ellos, haciéndoles buscar el calor el uno en el otro.

–sabes dónde estamos ¿verdad? – dijo mirando a su alrededor con voz provocativa.

Hermione se rio y le dio un golpe en el hombro, sabiendo a que se refería, y abrazándose a él para refugiarse del frio de la torre.

–creo recordar que eres un caballero, por lo tanto este solo es un lugar para venir a ver las estrellas, en plan romántico ¿no? – sonrió ella.

–¿acaso tengo cara de ser romántico?

–no, tienes cara de ayudarme a llevar a cabo una estúpida venganza que sabias que no iba a realizar, solo para que te besara – dijo ella mirándole a los ojos, pero sin soltar su abrazo.

–touche.

Ambos rieron y aunque Draco le propuso buscar un rincón más caliente donde pasar el día, los dos juntos, Hermione le obligó a ir a clase.

FIN

* * *

 **Pues hasta aquí ha llegado la historia, y por fin las cosas están claras entre ellos. Aun así, falta un capitulo, siempre me gusta escribir uno más para que os hagáis una idea de cómo les van las cosas a los chicos después del final jaja.**

 **El de la foto… nunca se supo quién fue, desde luego cuando los vio juntos sabía que sería un bombazo y no perdió la oportunidad ¿Draco y Hermione? ¡y tenía la prueba! Más vale que su nombre no salga a la luz si no quiere morir a manos de uno que yo me sé.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero de verdad que os haya gustado leerla, que os hayáis divertido y que no hayáis sufrido demasiado por los tortolitos.**

 **Os contesto:**

 **Lexie rk:** ohh, tenía que dejar el capítulo anterior así para que pudieran arreglarlo todo en este jaja. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia, un beso!

 **mESTEFANIAb** : jaja, justo lo que Draco le dijo, fue ella la que le besó delante de todo el colegio, como iba él siquiera a imaginarlo, en fin, en esos momentos está claro que la rabia ciega y se razona poco, aun así, acabó bien. Un beso!

 **annie Luna:** me alegro mucho guapa! graciass

 **Lorena:** sii, creo que se desesperan el uno al otro tanto como se atraen jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el final. Un beso!

 **Gemmeta 14:** las verdad que sí, pero creo que esta vez se han dejado las cosas claras y van a empezar a confiar de verdad el uno en el otro. Un beso!

 **Ying fa Malfoy de potter:** jaja la verdad es que en la foto salían los dos perfectos. Es lo que tiene estar enamorado, la piel brilla por si sola jajaja. Un beso!

 **estephMalfoy:** jaja creo que hasta para el fotógrafo fue una sorpresa y por eso aprovechó la ocasión. Aun asi hay que tener mala baba para publicarlo, aunque seguramente Draco no despierta mucha simpatía y alguna vez le hizo algo, y esa era su oportunidad, no sé, no lo he pensado demasiado jajaja. Un beso!

 **damalunaely:** ya le ha dejado claro que no fue él y por suerte ella le ha creído, ya que como él dice se lo ha demostrado con hechos. Espero que te haya gustado. Un beso!

 **crazzy76:** jajaja siento haber sido un poco mala, pero Draco ha conseguido dejarle las cosas claritas a Hermione y esta no ha tenido otra opción que admitir que él tenía razón y que reaccionó muy mal ella. Espero que te haya gustado el final. Un beso!

 **emmaaa:** ohh siento habértelo hecho pasar tan mal, pero Hermione tenía que aprender a confiar en él, y se ha tenido que dar cuenta una vez tras otra que él ha hecho todo por bien y que ella se ha confundido por sus prejuicios. A partir de ahora ambos confiarán, o por lo menos hablaran las cosas antes de atar cabos por sí mismos. Gracias por tu palabras, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Un beso!

 **Marga:** tienes razón, aunque en los últimos días había hecho muchos méritos, llevaba 7 años comportándose mal, y ella se acababa de llevar un palo con el otro idiota, eso le provoca más desconfianza en los hombres. Bueno, pero solucionado esta! Gracias por escribir. Un beso!

 **AFuckingAngel** : jajaja bueno ya pasó todo y al fin están juntos, ahora solo tienen que aprender a soportar las miradas curiosas y dar unas cuantas explicaciones, y listo XD. Un beso!

 **No olvidéis, falta el epílogo, así que nos leeremos una vez más. Un beso!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no son míos, son de JK Rowling, yo los tomo prestados XD**

 **Sinopsis:** _Es duro saber que te han engañado con otra chica, pero más duro es ser la chica con la que engañan sin siquiera saberlo, que esté la novia oficial, y luego tú. Hermione quiere hacerle pagar a ese chico lo que le ha hecho, y que mejor maestro para llevar a cabo una venganza que un Draco Malfoy, contra todo pronóstico, dispuesto a ayudarla. Eso sí, a cambio de algo._

* * *

EPÍLOGO

–no creo que esto sea realmente necesario – se quejó Draco – ¿no estamos bien así? – dijo tirando de ella y atrapándola en sus brazos. Consiguió besarla hasta que ella lo alejó riéndose.

–estamos bien así, pero son mis amigos – le dijo Hermione arrastrándolo por el pasillo – además, si ya lo saben, solo es… bueno, que quiero que os llevéis bien.

–pero eso es de locos, jamás voy a llevarme bien con el pobretón y el intento de héroe. – se quejó Draco al ver frustrados sus planes de distraerla.

Hacía un mes que estaban juntos, ya todo el colegio lo sabía, y sus padres ya lo habían desheredado mediante carta. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir torturándolo?

–te he dicho unas cincuenta veces que no llames así a mis amigos – se quejó ella mirándolo desafiante.

–y yo te he dicho que voy a seguir haciéndolo porque es lo que son.

Ambos se miraron desafiándose el uno al otro, hasta que Hermione rompió el contacto y tiró de él de nuevo.

–bien, pues vamos – le dijo.

Draco rodó los ojos. ¿Es que no le escuchaba?

Al final llegaron a la fuente del patio trasero donde había quedado con sus amigos, encontrándolos a ambos de manera desafiante y con los brazos cruzados. Draco se puso en la misma posición, enfrentándolos con determinación. Hermione se quedó en medio.

–chicos ¿Qué estuvimos hablando? – les dijo a sus amigos. Harry descruzó los brazos y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, aparentando normalidad, pero más tieso que el palo de su escoba. – Ron… – ron también dejó su postura desafiante, pero su apariencia seguía siendo visiblemente tensa.

–vaya, vaya, os tiene bien dominados eh – sonrió Draco con suficiencia.

–mira quien habla… – sonrió Harry con falsedad – pensé que jamás conseguiría hacerte venir hasta aquí ¿a quién tiene cogido por los huevos?

Draco apretó los puños.

–¡basta! – gritó Hermione cabreada – hemos venido a normalizar la situación.

–¿Cómo vamos a normalizar una situación que no es normal? – dijo Ron con malas pulgas.

–bien, haced lo que queráis, pero no voy a estar viéndoos por separado, os vais a tener que aguantar, así que…

La castaña los miró uno a uno por largo rato, esperando que alguno diera un paso.

–bien, tregua – dijo Harry al fin.

–tregua – repitió Malfoy de mala gana.

Hermione miró a Ron, desafiante. El pelirrojo suspiró.

–tregua… – murmuró al fin.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia al ver la cara de la comadreja.

–bien, pues ahora vamos a que me presentes a tus amigos – dictaminó Hermione. Draco borró la sonrisa de la boca y fue el turno de sonreír de los otros dos, que le miraban de forma burlona. – ¿Dónde están, en Slytherin? – preguntó poniéndose en marcha.

Draco la alcanzó.

–¿mis amigos para qué? – preguntó mientras los dos griffindor se quedaban riendo a pierna suelta.

–porque hay que normalizar. Yo te presento a mis amigos, y tú a los tuyos.

–pero si ya sabes quienes son: ese de piel morena que se cree un sex symbol y ese otro que siempre lleva un libro bajo el brazo. – le describió – mira esos de ahí – le señaló encontrándolos en las puertas del castillo – bien, pues vámonos a comer. – solucionó.

–pero tendrás que presentarme como tu novia ¿no? – se quejó ella.

Draco se acercó a ella para hablar en voz baja.

–solo te lo pedí ayer. ¿Tenemos que hacerlo oficial tan pronto?

Hermione le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

–vamos Draco, un pasito más. No hay necesidad de esconder nada a nadie. En eso quedamos ¿no?

–no es que quedáramos en eso, es que por aquella foto ya todo el mundo lo sabía… – murmuró

Hermione le miró cruzándose de brazos.

Draco se dio por vencido y de forma bastante brusca la cogió de la mano y la arrastro hasta donde sus amigos hablaban animadamente.

–Theo, Blaise, os presento a mi novia – dijo de carrerilla. Después tiró de ella para salir de allí, y Hermione a punto estuvo de seguirlo avergonzada, pero Blaise tiró de ella y le colocó un brazo sobre los hombros.

–así que ya te lo ha pedido. Ya decía yo que llevaba algunos días como si fuera a escupir babosas por la boca. – rió Balise.

–eso me suena – sonrió Draco divertido. Ella lo había querido, ahora tenía que lidiar con Blaise.

–bueno, y háblame de tus amigas. Esa pelirroja bajita ¿tiene novio? ¿Cuándo puedes presentármela? – Hermione se sentía acorralaba por ese atlético chico – ¿por cierto que cable se tu cruzó como para empezar a salir con este? – dijo señalando a Draco, que solo sonreía divertido.

–vamos Blaise, suéltala ya, la estas agobiando – le pidió el otro – soy Theo Nott, encantado de conocerte, dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Por fin Hermione logró sonreír, y lanzándole una mirada a Draco, contenta, le tendió la mano al chico.

–igualmente, Theo.

–y que tal. ¿ya habéis hecho también las presentaciones de los suegros? – sonrió Blaise maliciosamente.

–no, se los presentaré el próximo puente. A Draco le hace mucha ilusión conocer a mi madre ¿verdad? – sonrió la chica haciéndolo rabiar. El chico había perdido la sonrisa de nuevo.

–bueno, adiós – dijo llevándose de allí a su ya novia hasta un aula vacía. – ¿a tus padres también? – le increpó una vez allí como si estuviera loca.

–claro ¿algún problema? – y puso su sonrisa de marisabidilla. Pero Draco también sabía contraatacar y no iba a acobardarse.

–sí, si perfecto, ningún problema – le dijo con esa sonrisa tan suya – así podrás decirles que nos iremos a vivir juntos al terminar Hogwarts, dentro de unos meses.

Hermione se atragantó con el aire.

–¿vivir juntos? ¿nosotros? – logro preguntar.

–no, tú y Dobby – le espetó con ironía – me han desheredado por salir contigo ¿recuerdas? Y eres mi novia, y hay que normalizar, y todo eso. – sonrió con suficiencia.

–pero tú mismo lo has dicho, te han desheredado, tendremos que trabajar, y ahorrar para poder…

–tengo mi propia herencia, Hermione. Mi abuelo me dejo una pequeña fortuna. Así que – Draco la beso de forma suave – ¿vas a vivir conmigo?

A Hermione se le enterneció la mirada, aunque sabía que esa falsa mirada de corderito era un cuento.

–claro que voy a vivir contigo – dijo al fin.

–bien, pues yo conoceré a tus padres, pero hasta ahí – le advirtió – no quiero que empieces también a presentarme a tus "vecinos" – le dijo con intención de molestarla, sonriendo.

–¡Draco! – le dijo dándole un golpe en el pecho – eres odioso – le reprendió.

–pero me quieres – le retó.

Hermione suspiró.

–pero te quiero

Y él la beso, atrapándola entre sus brazos, de donde nunca más la dejaría salir.

* * *

 **Ahora sí, FIN.**

 **¿Muy pastelón el final? Si, ¿no? Jajaja no tengo remedio.**

 **Sé que es un epilogo cortito, al cual debería haber llamado "normalizando" o algo así jaja. Es un capitulito para daros a entender que nadie se va a oponer al noviazgo de estos dos y que van a intentar, o por lo menos aparentar, llevarse bien (bueno, si hay alguien que se opone, los padres de Draco, por eso lo han desheredado, pero no le importa)**

 **Y al parecer les queda poquito para comenzar su vida juntos. Sabemos que discutirán, se querrán matar, se odiaran y se amaran de nuevo, pero que van a ser muy felices.**

 **Ahora quiero agradecer a todos los que me habéis estado escribiendo y dándome ánimos durante el transcurso de la historia, incluso a los que quizá me escribiréis en un futuro, también quiero daros las gracias. Me despido por ahora, pero estoy segura que nos leeremos pronto en alguna otra historia.**

 **Muchos besos y mil gracias por leer!**


End file.
